Fusion Showoff
by Writer Noire
Summary: After the events in Nightmare Hospital Steven and Connie feel more than ready for what's to come. Especially with one of their strongest enemies coming to Beach City.
1. Chapter 1

The gem experiments banged against the bubble shield with Steven concentrating on keeping them out.

"Mom! I need that sword to help Steven!" Mrs. Maheswaran looked worriedly at her daughter before pushing her bag behind her back.

"I'm sorry Connie, but I can't have my little girl fight these things!" Suddenly one of the gem monsters punches the bubble and causes Steven to tumble back. Connie grabs him, but his momentum made them both spin before his gem began glowing. Connie's mom covered her eyes as soon as the light died down.

What stood before her was Stevonnie with shield still intact. She glanced at her mother before reaching over and grabbing the hilt of the blade. "Sorry Mrs. Mah-mom, but I need to drop the bubble. When that happens move down the hall so I don't accidently hit you with my sword. Got it?"

Mrs. Maheswaran nodded before the bubble popped. The doctor ran to safety and watched as the two monsters grabbed the combined form of Steven and Connie. Stevonnie summoned her shield and blocked a punch from the monster.

"Hya!" She hit it with the flat of the blade before backflipping away from the second monster.

"Keep my stance wide, keep my body lowered." Stevonnie whispered before lunging forward and cutting through the first gem monster. It poofed and Stevonnie quickly bubbled it. "Alright. Now where's the othe-oof!"

Stevonnie was sent flying through the wall and breaking through the brick. She dropped her sword and the shield disappeared. Before the fusion could get up, the gem experiment picked her up by the throat and began dragging her through the halls. "Connie!" Her mom cried out and saw the pink blade they dropped.

The doctor followed the grunts and screams of either Stevonnie or the gem. But to also help her path was the dents and holes inside the walls. It looked like either fusion was dragged or pushed into the wall leaving the hall looking for repairs.

Finally Mrs. Maheswaran found Stevonnie repelling the monster with her shield. Sweat was pouring down plus her clothes were more torn up. Pushing the gem away, the half human half gem hybrid jumped up and kicked it through the door into the ER. The fusions rolled around until Stevonnie was against the floor holding her shield up from the constant barrage of punches the fusion experiment was giving.

But a pink light sliced through one of the arms off and Stevonnie was surprised to see her mother holding the sword and grabbing Stevonnie's hand. "I can't believe I did that. I swung a sword like some punk. Th-this is unreal." The two ran out of the room and Stevonnie looked back to see it following them.

"Quick, give me the sword!" Mrs. Maheswaran didn't care as she handed the sword to Stevonnie. The gem human fusion nodded before turning back and facing the gem monster. It roared at them before charging.

The sword wielding fusion gave it a glare before rolling out of its way and kicking its feet. The monster fell to the ground and before it could get up found the blade stuck deep within its abdomen. A cloud of color poofed into existence and left behind the cluster of gem shards.

Stevonnie picked them back up, bubbled them, sent them to the temple and smiled at her results. "Alright. That's two now." She turned back to see her mom staring right at her with complete awe. Finally aware of the situation the two unfused with the tall one now split into two children.

"Connie." Was all she could say as the two got up and looked at the damage they've done.

"Mom, we need to talk about...what just happened here." Connie said as she handed Steven the sword.

0-0-0-0-0

The trio walked out of the hospital with secrets now open to the adult. She clutched her arms as she tried to let the secret finally settle in.

"So you're telling me that Pearl has been helping you train to fight these, these things." She finally said.

"That and more Mom. There's something going on in Steven's world and I want to be there when it happens. I know how to fend for myself and I know how to win these types of situations." Connie replied with a lighter chest as she finally poured all her secrets away.

Her mother didn't say anything and looked at Steven who was playing with a lion. She glanced at her daughter and kneeled down. "I-I get it now. Well just a sliver, but I understand what you've got to do. However, it hurts me that you can't be truth with me."

"I know, but I was worried that if I told you my time with Steven would be over." Connie sniffled as the guilt of lying and the possibility of losing her best friend made her cry.

"I'm sorry Connie. I'll try to understand more of whatever this is and lay off the rules so you don't feel so restricted. But no more lying, deal."

Connie smiled and hugged her mom. "Deal."

Steven smiled at the two before looking around him and felt like he was missing something.

 _At the bottom of the ocean_

 _Lapis felt herself slowly losing control as she felt Jasper began crawling up._

 _"No...not now! I need to focus a bit more for Steven!" Lapis thought before her concentration was interrupted by the few happy memories she had with the hybrid._

 _Then she felt herself sink as a yellow and orange hand break the surface._

 _"No! NO!" Lapis cried out as she saw Jasper's face rise through the surface. She gasped as she breathed in freedom and glared at Lapis._

 _"Not this time Lazuli. I'm going to get my revenge and you won't stop me this time!" Lapis cried out as she felt the water she controlled turn against her as Jasper finally stood up._

 _The water chains broke off and Jasper put on a sinister grin on her face. "I'm coming Rose and I've got more than enough power to destroy you!"_

 _Lapis slowly sunk to the bottom of her prison and felt her will slip from underneath her. All that she could see was her failure to stop Jasper._

 _"I'm sorry Steven." She whispered._

 _Steven shivered a little and turned to see no one behind him. However sadness washed over his heart more than fear as he felt something happened, but he doesn't no what. He looks at Connie running over to him and he quickly moves forward._


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl swung her blade downward and caught Connie by surprise. Luckily Steven managed to get between the two and a loud ring echoed throughout the arena. The gem looked at the two with a surprise before withdrawing.

"Excellent form you two. Though Connie I'd like for you to keep your guard up at all times. Steven may not be fast enough to save you, so you must learn how to survive longer in these situations. I know it's difficult to watch all your sides, but you need to concentrate."

"Yes ma'am." Connie replied as she took a small bow.

"And Steven we need to make your shield more versatile. A good defense is needed, but I've seen your mother make her shield a good offensive tool."

Steven put his hand on his chin before looking at the shield. "So kinda like that guy with the red, white, and blue shield."

Pearl chuckled at his little reference and nodded. "Of course just like that guy. So that'll be all for today I'd like to say-"

"Wait, Pearl!" Steven said.

"Um, yes Steven?" Pearl asked.

"Let's have one more match, but not against the two of us but the one of us!" Steven said. Pearl gave a look of confusion before noticing Connie's smirk on her face. "Wait a match between me and Stevonnie? Are you sure because I heard that you're first experience with that fusion was a bit weird."

Connie stepped up and put down her sword. "But last week, me and Steven formed Stevonnie to fight off those gem monsters. And we managed to hold our own until those two were defeated. I think me and Steven are ready to put our fusion to the test."

Pearl looked at the two with words to discourage the act, but something inside her shivered at the thought of fighting the two fused together. Lion walked next to them and Steven quickly pulled out Rose's sword.

"Please Pearl." Steven begged. Pearl looked at them before shaking her head. "Alright fine, but we're doing this as an exercise. I don't want you two to do fusion during battle without some of form of training from Garnet."

The two smiled widely as the two faced each other. Pearl watched them do small dance moves before Steven spun Connie and the pink glow within consumed them.

Pearl covered her eyes as the light shined brightly and died just as fast. She opened her eyes to find Stevonnie holding up Rose's sword and shield.

They were in position and Pearl felt old nostalgia as she made a dash towards them. Focusing on her gem, Pearl soon had a small squad of holo-Pearls with her. Stevonnie gripped her hilt and charged forward.

"Haa!" The two yelled as several blades made impact with the pink shield. Stevonnie expanded her shield and the holo-Pearls broke down. Two more behind jumped up and aimed their blades downward, only to meet a pink arc of light slicing them in half.

Pearl stood on top one of the columns and felt the closing thing to adrenaline rush through her as her holograms began falling. Flashes of her training sessions with Rose came to her mind and Pearl decided to confront the two.

She leapt down from her position and swung her sword in a silver arc. Silver met pink as sparks flew between the two. Stevonnie rolled backward and they quickly raised their shield as Pearl got into another stance.

They once again clashed with sparks between the two erupting along with the occasional ringing off a sword bouncing of a shield.

Pearl and Rose's sword finally met with each gem pushing against one another. "Not bad." Pearl panted as she felt her position shift back. Then she spun out of the way and kicked Stevonnie right on their back. The fusion rolled across the floor and slid toward the stands.

They got up and flashed a smile at Pearl and picked up their blade. The fusion let their shield fade away as Pearl put down her blade. "That was great! The way you handled the holograms and holding your own against me was amazing. You really know how to wield that blade."

Stevonnie smiled before feeling their fusion weaken and the two kids once again were in play. Steven and Connie were both panting as they felt the after-effects of their fusion. They never pushed themselves that hard with the fusion form.

"Steven." Connie said between breaths.

"Yeah." Steven pushed himself up and found Connie laughing. "What's so funny?"

"We definitely need to do that again! I felt awesome with all that was going on. It feels great to be Stevonnie!" Connie laughed.

Steven followed her example and laughed until the warp pad lit up. The two kids and gem looked up and saw Garnet with Amethyst looking freaked out. "Oh, hello Garnet. Don't worry we just finished our training session."

Garnet raised her hand as she took off her glasses. "We have a problem."

"Oh, what is it Garnet?" Connie asked. "Lapis lost her will to hold onto Malachite. Jasper's coming to Beach City within the next week. Jasper lacks Lapis's control of the water so it'll take her awhile to arrive here." Garnet responded. Pearl covered her mouth in horror as Connie felt her heart stop. Steven had Pearl show Connie the image of Malachite before a training session.

Steven looked down at the ground as the news sunk in. His hand clenched tightly as he felt both fear, sadness, and rage. Fear for Malachite's return. Sadness for possibly losing his friend to Jasper. And unrequited rage for Jasper's return and what she had to do to Lapis for it.

"We'll be ready for Malachite!" Steven proclaimed.

"Steven?" Everyone questioned as he started to pace back and forth. "We have Mom's light cannons to help us and we could try to do...something! I'm not going to let Jasper come over and wreck our home!"

Garnet went over and patted him on the head. "Calm down Steven. We have more than enough time till Malachite arrives, but right now all we can do is prepare. Afterall we have an idea of what we're up against."

Steven swallowed and nodded as Garnet went over to Connie. "Connie, how are you feeling about becoming more used to Stevonnie?"

"Wait, what?" Garnet put on her glasses and kneeled down to Connie's level. "I mean how do you feel about becoming a fusion for our battle with Malachite. Out of all our fusions, besides me, Stevonnie is the most stable and most prominent in battle. And besides most futures I see where you two are not fused results in one of you dying."

"Garnet!" Pearl exclaimed as Connie's face paled. "Sorry, but out the many number of futures I can see either Connie or Steven dies by Malachite's hand. The most probable future is where they control Stevonnie. She's on par with us by Connie's swordsmanship and Steven's better control of his shield. If this works they can be the turning factor in our battle."

Steven noticed Connie's still pale face as he saw her grip his mother's hilt rather tightly. Before he could his mouth Connie turned to him. "Steven, do you want to do this? I mean I'm fine with it if you are."

"Yeah I'm fine with. If we beat Malachite then we can save Lapis!" Steven said. "Right! We're ready Garnet."

Garnet smiled at the pair and glanced at Pearl and Amethyst. The two sat down at the stands as Garnet got into teaching mode. "Now let's begin on how long you can take last as Stevonnie."

 _Unknown Location_

 _"This is Peridot. While still stranded upon abandoned Gem Colony: planet Earth my activities have been fruitful. But without any of the warp pads working and the small amount of gem materials to work on I fear my stay will last longer." Suddenly the ground shook as Peridot saw the cliffs around her collapse._

 _"What?! Are those clods here!?" Peridot wondered as her equipment detected two gem signatures. She put energy to her fingers and then took off into the sky._

 _'Those clods won't get me this time!' Peridot chuckled at her escape until a giant hand of water rose above her. "WHAT?!"_

 _Peridot felt herself submerged into the icy cold depths. Those she didn't need to breathe, Peridot felt her midsection burn. The salt was leaking into her equipment and shorting them out. Before she could do anything the water left her on the ground in a cave, coughing badly as she pushed water out of her mouth._

 _The gem quickly got up and formed her energy cannon. The slight glow of the energy cannon hummed gently as Peridot moved slowly. "Alright show yourself you clods!"_

 _ **"Who are calling a clod, Peridot?"** Peridot froze at the two voices and found herself facing a green and blue tinted arm. Her arm moved up as the light moved up the torso._

 _The technician felt herself tremble in fear as the worst possible situation happened. Finally the light shined upon the four eyes aimed right at her. One stared at her with Jasper's cold unforgiving eyes as the bottom ones were closed._

 _"Oh my." Peridot whispered as she saw Malachite staring right at her with a psychotic grin plastered on her face. She leaned down to Peridot, but the green gem stumbled back and tripped on a rock. This made her accidentally fire her shot right at Malachite's face._

 _A bright light emulated from the attack and Peridot wondered if that work. To her not so much surprise, Malachite still stood above her and looked angrier._

 _" **I'm going to let you live from that you useless drone, but first you're going to help me raze the Crystal Gems! I want you to disable any tech they may have."** Peridot looked like she was going to run, but a wall of water rose behind her. **"If you don't your life will beee-"** Malachite paused as her eyes twitched violently. Peridot backed up until Malachite opened her begging bottom eyes._

 _" **Peridot, warn the Crystal Gems! Jasper's just going to get rid of you after you're done. Listen they'll help beat Malachite. You need to let them know about our weakne-Let go you parasite! Ignore that message or I'll crush your gem!"**_

 _'This so confused! Lapis, Jasper whatever they are is just scary. And warn the clods; they wouldn't need to know how to handle someone of this magnitude!' Peridot thought as she panicked._

 _ **"Now let's go started. If you do anything to betray me."** Malachite stepped on a rock and pressed against it. Peridot watched it crumble underneath their weight and swallowed nervously._


	3. Chapter 3

Steven and Connie landed on the floor passed out after spending almost an entire night as Stevonnie. Unlike most gem fusions, Stevonnie got tired as her organic form couldn't handle the stress.

"We're done for today. Good job you two." Garnet said as she picked both of the children back up. She walked over to the warp pad and soon teleported to the temple. The three soon came into the Steven's room to see Connie's mom sitting next to Pearl. It seemed the two were chatting it up as the grins on their faces gave it away.

"And that's why I normally prefer those procedures. They lower the risk of blood loss and we get to spend a little more time on working inside to repair the veins."

"I see that medical science has advanced quite well last time we checked. I swear last week we were hearing doctors using leeches as cures and now complete laser surgery to heal eyesight, heart surgery with less risk. I must saw Mrs. Maheswaran you lead quite the life." Pearl said.

Connie's mom laughed as she got up. "Thank you, Pearl, but I suspect my daughters already has quite the life. I'm scared for what she's going up against, however I'm glad that she's in capable hands."

Pearl glanced over to the warp pad and found Garnet holding Connie and Steven. "Oh, Garnet there you are. Connie's mother is here to pick her up from training." Garnet walked over and passed Connie over to her mother and her mother laughed nervously at how Connie was clinging onto her.

"She's going to be fine. Those two put a lot of work into today and should get their rest." Garnet said. The doctor nodded before glancing nervously at Garnet. "Garnet, Connie told me about what you were training them to do. I'm scared for when that Malachite creature comes."

Garnet sighed and passed Steven to Pearl. "Mrs. Maheswaran please listen. My glimpse into the future have shown me no matter what you do: ground her, move her, or take her away, she'll be with us to battle Malachite. And the only possible future where I see her surviving is if they control Stevonnie perfectly. You'd be proud to see how far you're daughter has come to with us. If she were a gem, she'd be considered quite the prodigy."

Connie's mom looked at her daughter and rubbed her cheek. "So nothing I'll say to her will deter her from being part of this." Garnet nodded no. Her mother sighed and looked at Steven. "Oh, Steven I have to thank you for getting my daughter into this."

She turned to the door and opened the screen door. "But that also means that I'm holding him responsible for anything that happens to my daughter. Understand." Pearl and Garnet nodded as they could feel the seriousness of the concerned mother. Suddenly a van drove up to the beach and out came Steven's dad, Greg Universe.

"Hey guys! I'm here to see Steven." Greg said as he walked up to the door. "Oh, hey Doctor Maheswaran."

"Good evening Mister Universe. I was just taking Connie home. Have a good night." The door closed and Greg waved goodbye. "Alright, so Steven wanted to talk to me about what?" He glanced down to see Steven in Pearl's arms sleeping the time away. "Oh, maybe tomorrow morning then." Greg said as he ruffled Steven's hair. Steven shuffled in his sleep.

 _0-0-0-0-0_

 _Steven was flying through the sky with Connie right next to him._

 _"Haha! Steven, this is incredible! I love doing this as you!"_

 _"Same here Connie! Hey look dogcopter!" Steven laughed as he pointed at the flying dog. The two children continued to fly through the air until Steven's gem was glowing. Steven watched as he and Connie began to meld their forms. And unlike before the fusion felt more natural than before._

 _Stevonnie appeared as they began dancing gracefully in the air._

 _"Huh, maybe I'm getting more used to this form than ever. Nice." They continued to fly until the sky around them began going black. "Oh no." They whispered as Steven's experience made them know what they were facing. The saw green water shine below them as Stevonnie made her feet touch the floor._

 _Soon the water rumbled around them and the water began sucking them down. "What? No, no, no, no!" Stevonnie cried out as she felt herself being dragged into the bottom. Soon they were below the surface and nothing, but the dark green water greeted them._

 _'Where's Lapis? I know she lost control so she must be somewhere down here.' Stevonnie thought as they swam. But before they could get far a blue hand grabbed them. Stevonnie panicked and began struggling until they looked behind her and found Lapis holding onto them._

 _"Who are you?! How did you get here?" Lapis asked._

 _"Lapis! You're okay!" Stevonnie said before hugging her. Lapis didn't say a word as Stevonnie hugged her, but was tense._

 _"How do you know my name?!" Lapis asked as she pushed Stevonnie away._

 _"Oh, right! Lapis, I'm Stevonnie the fused version of Steven and his friend Connie. Here let me show you." Stevonnie said before glowing._

 _Lapis covered her eyes until the glow went back down to show Steven and Connie standing before her. "You fused with a human? How-why-No wait that's not important. Listen Steven, I lost control of Malachite and she's bringing-"_

 _"We know Lapis! Garnet warned me and Steven of your arrival we've been preparing for your arrival for the past four days." Connie replied. Lapis looked at her with surprise before remembering the Sapphire gem within Garnet. "Right of course, but listen you need to hide your gem weapons for awhile. Jasper managed to find Peridot and she's on her way to disable any of your weapons like the light cannons! If she manages to disable your weapons it won't matter how good you are Jasper would destroy you. Especially since that horrible chunk of rock started using my powers."_

 _"What? Jasper can use your powers?!" Steven asked in a scared tone. Lapis noticed it and calmed him down. "No, don't worry. She can only use a little bit of it. Jasper can't use my water wings or move the entire ocean. But listen I know our weakness for you guys to exploit. You need to-AAAAAHHHH!"_

 _A deep rumble vibrated throughout the water as Lapis was suddenly taken down deeper into the ocean. "Lapis!" They both cried out, but Connie felt something wrap around her legs and drag her away. Steven quickly grabbed her, but Connie's grip slipped from his and she dragged below the depths._

 _"Steven!" She cried out as she too was dragged into the watery depths below. Steven cried out as he watched Connie disappear before a strong grip was felt on his shoulder. "Garnet?"_

 _"Rose!" A familiar voice laughed. "No!" Steven cried out as he turned to see Jasper smiling at her catch and bringing Steven to the surface. Once he was above the air, Steven was thrown across. He landed in a wet thud and saw Jasper summon her helmet._

 _"I was being patient for that little green bug to return to me, but I'm not going to pass this opportunity up. Let's dance Rose." Jasper said before turning into a yellow ball and charge straight at Steven._

 _Summoning his shield Steven felt the shock of Jasper's attack, he struggled to push against Jasper's assault. His sandals slipped underneath him and made him lose balance. That made Jasper lift off and circle around him before landing right in front of him. She grabbed him by arm and watched him struggle._

 _"Oh don't tell that's all? You're so gonna die when I arrive at your base." Jasper drew back her fist and Steven saw lights when her fist made a sudden appearence._

 _0-0-0-0-0_

Steven woke up in a cold sweat to see Pearl and Greg looking down at him. "Steven, are you okay?"

Greg concurred, "Yeah, you were twitching all weird."

"Guys, we need to hide our light cannons! Lapis told me that Malachite sent Peridot over to sabotage our weapons and-and…" Greg hushed him. "Calm down sport. Now tell us slowly."

Steven began describing his dream to everyone in the room. Garnet stood over them and silently took in the information. Pearl had her hand over her mouth at his experience and Greg stared at him with big eyes.

"Peridot's coming here? We better warn Amethyst, she's trying to move the light cannons outside." Garnet said before a loud crack of a whip was heard outside. The gems and human looked outside and found Amethyst inside a green bubble.

"Alright you Earth-Grown gem. Tell me where the light cannons are!" Peridot angrily asked.

"Yeah, but even if I were to tell you what's stopping my friends from stopping you?" Amethyst asked back. Before the green gem could answer back a spear hit her arm and the green bubble popped.

"Ah, great that Pearl is here. All I need is that fusion and I'll have you all here." Peridot mumbled before feeling a rocket powered fist hit her in the stomach. This sent Peridot flying into the sand in a huge cloud of it.

She lifted her head to find each Crystal Gem holding their weapons out with Greg behind Steven. "Peridot, there's no escape this time. We know why Malachite sent you! Give up." Garnet snarled.

"You stupid clods, you have no idea what you're up against or why I'm here! I'm here to power-up Rose Quartz light cannons and help you defeat Malachite!" Peridot barked out.

That statement created a wave of confusion. "Wait, but why? You brought Jasper and Lapis back, you made those gem experiments, and other junk. Why should we believe you?" Amethyst asked.

"Because Lapis warned me that after Malachite was finished with you she'll come after me. I don't know if she was lying, but I'm not risking that. I'm offering a temporary truce between us until Malachite is defeated."

Steven eyes widened at the idea with joy. Even though she tried to kill him once before, Steven believed that Peridot could be redeemed. "Let's do it!"

"What?"

"See, the Steven agrees with my proposal you should as well!" Peridot interjected.

Garnet put up her hand to silence her and the gems went into a huddle. Greg stood guard to watch Peridot as they began discussing. After a few minutes of hushed debate Garnet stepped forward to Peridot.

The taller gem looked down at the Homeworld gem with her stoic look. "We'll take your offer." Before Peridot could express her feelings towards it, Garnet summoned her gauntlet and held it close to her face.

"But if there's any form deception used against us I'll personally crush your gem. Got it." Peridot nodded and Garnet walked away from her. Steven ran up to her with his goofy smile and grabbed one of her fingers. "Come on Peridot! Let me show you around."

'Well since I'm going to stuck here for awhile I might as well analyze my temporary surroundings. It may even prove useful for the battle to come.' Peridot thought as she followed Steven into the fry stand near his home. 'Hopefully there won't be anymore annoying distractions here.'

Suddenly a large man in a red shirt and oddly shaped blonde hair ran up to them and pointed at Peridot. "Steven who's that?!"

"Nevermind." Peridot concluded.


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis struggled against her own watery bonds as she felt Jasper's control on the fusion beginning to sink in more and more. Forming her water wings. Lapis paddled desperately against the pressing force of Jasper's control. She managed to reach the edge of the surface and reached forward. Before her fingers could touch it, fresh water chains covered her gem and legs.

The water gem tried to struggle against her bonds, but felt Jasper forcing her down. "Jasper! Don't you dare hurt him!" Lapis cried out before feeling the chains suddenly slack. Taking advantage of situation, Lapis flew up to the surface and broke through the water's surface. Finally free she breathed in deeply as if it was her last breath.

However a large hand grabbed her and slammed her head against the water. Lapis then felt a large foot stomp on her back. Her gem was sensitive as she could feel it becoming a crack. Then another foot stomped on the back of her head. "It's cute that you care for Rose so much."

"It's not Rose, his name is Steven Universe and I won't let you hurt him!" Lapis mumbled underneath Jasper's heel. Jasper picked her up from the back of her neck and squeezed tightly. Lapis felt her breath give out as she could feel Jasper's strength put pressure on her form.

"I don't care. He has the Rose Quartz gem and I'm looking forward to deliver that gem straight to Yellow Diamond herself. I mean look at that thing. He or she is weak now and it'll be more than enough payback to have every gem that it destroyed thousands of years ago."

"He had nothing to do with it! He's just a child, a non-threat. You had your chance to face Quartz in battle years ago, but it's gone now." Lapis retorted as she focused her powers on a water fist.

Jasper summoned her helmet and head-butted Lapis and she lost her focus on the watery construct. Her form splashed into the water and her sight was bright and fuzzy. Before Lapis could do anything water chains wrapped around her. "I've had enough fun beating you, but right now I got a vendetta to complete against Quartz. But don't worry I'd be happy to let you watch me destroy him."

"NO!" Lapis cried out before being dragged within the depths of her prison. 'NO! I can't do this again! I can't be a prisoner again and I can't watch any of my friends die anymore. I failed so many other gems, I can't fail the only person I care for now!' Lapis cried silently as she felt her strength weaken to a small degree and the dark depths of the fusion once again took her prisoner.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Greg drove his van to the beach and found Peridot working on one of the light cannons. He parked near the beach house. He walked over and heard Peridot talking.

"Amazing. Even after several millennia these light cannons could still be considered state of the art. It would make sense especially since this crummy planet had one of the most powerful gems fighting for one of them." Peridot mumbled. She pressed her fingers against the barrel and pumped it full of energy. Yellow and green lines formed around the cannon and its appearance soon changed.

Soon it had mixture of yellow, green, and pink. And the inside of the barrel began glowing a gentle pink and yellow. Peridot smirked at her work and turned to see Greg with a look of awe on his face.

"Oh great the large one who helped produce the Steven. What business do you have here?" Peridot huffed in annoyance.

"I'm actually here to see Steven and I take offense to what you said." Greg answered back.

"Good. Human beings normally began improving themselves after facing the harsh face of reality." Peridot responded.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Greg asked annoyed. Peridot pointed at his belly and scanned it. "You ingest an unhealthy amount of fat foods, lack a good sleep and eating schedule, and carrie little exercise especially within the area where the human organ the heart is."

"Oh yeah well, you're just a…"Greg glared at her before turning away to see Steven running up to them. "Dad, you came back today!" He threw himself up and Greg caught Steven with little difficulty.

"Hey buddy, you know I'm here to support you even if you face the wrath of an unstable, blood crazy, fusion. I gotta do my best to help. So what do you want me to do?"

Steven rubbed his chin and looked at Peridot. "Well, you can help move the light cannons so Peridot can upgrade them." Greg kept his smile, but his eyes were wide.

"I'm afraid not Steven. Even with your organic parent's "help", I believe he doesn't have the sufficient strength to move these light cannons. Perhaps the fusion or that Earth-Grown gem would be a better help."

"Hey, I resent that!" Greg said with a flustered face. Peridot rolled her eyes and continued to work on the light cannon. "Don't worry dad, you can use the van like the last we brought Mom's light cannon. To destroy Peridot's...red eye." Steven laughed nervously as he saw Peridot clench her teeth at the mention of that.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and Steven looked to see it was Connie running up to him. She slowed down as she approached them. Peridot glanced up and grumbled underneath her breath about how humans appear like those tiny bugs. However she didn't grumble as she saw Connie stop right in front of her tracks.

Before Connie could do anything, Steven jumped up and down right in front of her. "Surprise! Introducing the newest addition to the Crystal Gems, Peridot!"

"What?" Connie asked with surprise written all over her face. "The Steven is incorrect. I'm only serving as a temporary member of these cl-gems since my personal being has been threatened by Malachite. So, what do they call you?"

"Oh, I'm Connie nice to meet you." She shook one of Peridot's fingers and the cold stare on Peridot's face softened up to a very small degree. "Well you're first human who hasn't annoyed me after introduction. Plus I hear the Steven and Pearl talk about your value. I hope they weren't lying."

"No way, Peridot. Connie's more than ready to help us, oh that reminds Connie we need to see Pearl and Garnet now!" Steven said as he grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" Connie laughed and followed him and left Peridot and Greg alone.

The two beings just stared at the two running children before Peridot turned to work on the cannon. "You can retrieve the other three cannons underneath the porch. Hopefully you're competent enough to retrieve them without my help."

Greg gave a small look of annoyance before leaving to pick them up. Peridot mumbled humans before turning to the cannon and continuously finding ways to improve it.

0-0-0-0-0

Connie and Steven entered the house and found the gems talking amongst themselves.

"And if all else fails we can form Alexandrite. That should at least give us the power needed."

"Um, yeah, but last time we did that was when we met Connie's parents and I feel like we're going to lose control again.."

"Amethyst is right Pearl. Alexandrite is too risky plus the prep time to form her is too slow. Our trump cards should either be Sardonyx or Sugilite."

The two walked up and the gems immediately turned their attention towards them. "Oh there you are. Steven, I'm guessing you heard our conversation."

Steven nodded and Pearl sighed. "It's so stressful for all this planning. It feels just like-" Pearl quickly caught herself, but everyone knew what she was going to say. "Like the war?" Steven asked. Pearl breathed out in defeat and nodded.

"Considering the brutal history of the war, both sides either us or Homeworld gems would put the war on hold to recover. This caused only a few centuries of preparation time and we spent every minute of it planning our next move, improving our strategies, or train. Then the war would start up again and the whole cycle would start again until we won." Garnet said.

The two children looked at Garnet who carried a brief face of exhaustion before turning it back into her normal stoic face. "Anyways we need to retrieve a few more weapons and Pearl told me that she knew where Rose kept most of her other arsenal." She glanced at Pearl to which the pale gem grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, Pearl knew a whole place filled with awesome weapons and didn't bother sharing." Amethyst sarcastically pouted.

"It was a secret Rose trusted upon me, but Steven knows where the armory is."

"Wait, where is that armory?" Connie asked.

"It was that place that had the spiky chain lady and that weird robot thingy." Steven answered.

Connie looked confused for a moment before realization kicked in. "Oh, I've been there."

"Huh." Pearl replied with confusion. "When we left to see dogcopter last year, Lion took us to a cave and I helped Steven find a way to bring out those weapons. We kind of activated a robot that almost killed us till we beat it at the movie theatre." Connie answered.

"Right, but thanks to Pearl's knowledge it seems the armory held a sub level of specialized gem armor and weapons. We need you two to wear that, especially when you two are fused." Garnet replied.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you two all souped up! You'll look awesome!" Amethyst followed up.

"Especially, since your fusion is more human than gem. We can't count on the pair of you poofing into the gem, it's too risky." Pearl corrected.

Connie nodded in agreement as did Steven. They never gave any real thought if Stevonnie was damaged. It was very possible that Steven would poof and Connie would die. It was a thought neither relished on. They all walked to the warp pad and the five felt themselves transport to the mountains.

"Ok, we need to hurry. As far as I'm concerned Malachite will arrive in two more days. It seems Lapis is giving Jasper some trouble from coming any sooner." Garnet informed. The team soon began their journey with Pearl carrying Steven and Connie holding onto Amethyst's back.

After awhile the Crystal Gems soon found themselves at the old cave entrance. Steven ran up to the pad and placed his hand on it.

"Alright let's do this. Um, Pearl how do we find the sub-level thing?" Steven asked. Pearl went over and pushed down on Steven's hair. The floor suddenly began to spiral down and turn into stairs.

Garnet put her hands together before glowing. Soon the tall gem split into two with Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby went up and soon removed Steven's hand and pressed her gem against it. "The stairs will remain open as long as a gem is operating them. Ruby will stay here and keep the pedestalled powered until we return." Sapphire said.

"Okay I got this. You guys hurry up, it feels weird not being Garnet." Ruby said. Sapphire went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry Ruby, we'll be done in a couple of minutes." Ruby went to a darker shade of red as the rest of the Crystal Gems and Connie descended downward.

Connie felt her heart pound in her chest, but the gems presence calmed her down to a degree. Steven just looked around in wonder as soon the dark descent into the depths below suddenly lit up when he stepped down. Colors began spreading throughout the chamber as they got closer and closer.

"It's been so long since I've been here. Steven, this place is where everything started and ended. From your mother planning her strategies to giving birth to you. And she would've been so proud to see you come here." Pearl said. Steven took a look around and turned to Connie. Her smile helped him calm and he turned to see a picture of his mother laughing along with the gems.

Small tears of pride swelled within his eyes as Steven felt his mother's presence even more stronger than her room or fountain.

0-0-0-0-0

Lapis was yet again thrown across the mindscape of her fusion. Jasper was cracking her knuckles as Lapis once again got up. Her wings sprung forth once more and she rose to the ground. Lapis breathed deeply as she dived towards Jasper.

The warrior gem smirked at her advance before simply turning to her side and grabbed her wings. She flipped Lapis on her back and performed a lud back breaker on the blue gem. Lapis screamed in pain as Jasper held her by the wrists and then tossed her off. The water gem felt her cheek against the cold surface of the water when Jasper put her heel on the back of her head.

"Face it Lazuli, as much as an enjoyable punching bag you turned out to be, I find that you have no strength left."

"Maybe that's because your ego is too massive to notice true strength." Lapis grumbled underneath Jasper's heel. Jasper smiled sadistically as she began digging in her heel. The latter was trying to pick up her head, but Jasper just pressed more force onto her head. "This is where you belong Lazuli, the perfect place for you to be for the rest of eternity, under my heel."

'These fights should buy Steven at least a couple more days. Please hurry, Steven.' Lapis begged in her head as she lifted her head and rolled out of the way. She summoned her wings again and saw Jasper summon her helmet.

"I won't let stop, not even for second. As long as we're together I'm always ready to fight you, Jasper." Lapis proclaimed. Jasper smiled before rolling into a ball and flying straight at her. Lapis flew high into the air before dive bombing and meeting the gem warrior in a furious clash.

Malachite eyes twitched wildly as she travelled underneath the ocean floor. She felt like her mind was tearing itself apart. She grumbled a little and scared any remaining life around her. Taking another look around her, Malachite put her head above the surface of the ocean and found the temple of the Crystal Gems as a small dot.

If she continued, Malachite could reach there in about several hours, but the constant surges of pain have delayed her many times. And determined to be at full strength decided to rest for a few more days.

The pain in her head never faded as flashes of blue and orange continued to be seen within the darkness. Malachite simply sighed and prepared for her next excursion to the gem temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Peridot moved the light cannon again and aimed it. She glanced around and looked to see no one, but Steven's father dragging the other cannons toward her. "Alright let's get this over with." Her fingers formed into a small digital cutter. It touched the light cannon and the a small incision was created. Then green sparks began pouring in as the light cannon slightly shivered.

Soon it stopped shaking and Peridot removed her fingers. She heard grunting and found Greg moving the last light cannon towards. His tired look told her everything and she shooed him away. Greg didn't go away and instead reached for a plastic bottle right next to him.

"Here, you look kinda thirsty."

"I don't need to drink, besides it taste salty." Peridot answered back. She saw his stunned look and felt a wave of confusion. That's when he started laughing at her and she could feel her cheeks grow green with embarrassment. "What's so funny?"

"So-sorry! It's just that," Greg took a moment to regain his composure, "You drank sea water. I'm giving you drinkable water. Well at least drinkable to humans." Peridot opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out as she felt her confusion make her laugh. "Ah, why does this planet have to be so confusing."

"It's okay, it's okay. Here just drink this and I'll finish moving this cannon." Peridot caught the bottle and looked at it before twisting the cap off.

She took a quick sip and felt a small bit of relief as the cool liquid took off some of the summer heat. Peridot took another sip and another and another before the entire bottle was empty. Though it was gone, Peridot felt much better than she was for the past few days, more importantly was that things were much cooler now.

Greg walked back to her and found the empty bottle. "Guess you were thirsty." Peridot just turned her nose up and passed the bottle back. "Well, I should thank you for your hard work." There was a small pause and Greg looked at her and Peridot pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, thank you."

"You're welcome. I normally avoid any magical conflicts the gems take part it, but my son needs me." Peridot averted her gaze as she could that he was afraid of Malachite coming over, and everything that was going to happen.

The two stood silently before Greg started walking. "Hey, I'm going to grab some food, would you like to have some?"

Peridot glanced at the light cannon and felt the heat beginning to build up on it from the constant amount of stored energy and improvements she's been giving it. 'It needs to cool down before I can work any faster. I guess for now all I can do is wait, but that's boring especially since I could do a bit more scouting without that weird Fry-man trying to talk to me.'

Her last encounter in the town itself was an okay adventure filled with Ronaldo trying interview her, a man in a suit asking for her to commit a democratic vote, a teen with large holes in his ears, and birds attacking her head. It was only okay since she learned more of her surroundings and this time it'll probably be better.

"Fine, I'll come to town, but I want as little contact with the other humans." Peridot answered. Greg nodded and the two began walking towards town. The entered through the boardwalk and the gem followed Greg and took in a better feel of her surroundings. Strange smells of something warm, a cold chill from an ice cream parlor, and finally the electronic sounds of the arcade.

Peridot didn't see many people out today, but Greg tells her that's because people were actually working. "Where's their boss?"

"What?"

"Their commander. Don't humans have an authority member to answer to?"

"Actually the owners of the stores here are their own boss, like how I own the car wash. But I guess we have Mayor Dewey to answer to as he helps establish the laws here. You should probably check out our government system if you get the chance."

The green gem simply turned her head. "Yeah, right. Anyways, where are we going? Don't you need to attend to your human needs?"

Greg pointed right next to him and Peridot looked up at the title. The Big Donut. 'The title sounds ridiculous, leave it to a human to assemble words that were never meant to meet.' Greg walked in and Peridot followed. The cool AC blasted in her face and Peridot once again felt the cool temperature calm her down.

The gem waited for Greg to order with a few people giving a couple of glances. She glared at them and they quickly left. 'Why did I agree to come here? In fact why am I here helping the Steven's biological organic mess of a parent get food. I DON'T EVEN EAT!' Peridot thought as she saw Greg come back. They went outside to and found a bench near the donut shop. The cool beach breeze came in and the two sat down.

"Alright, so I got us glazed, chocolate, or some hot dogs. Which one do you want?" Greg asked. Peridot opened her mouth to refuse, but the smell got her curious.

She had her fingers fly to the box and picked out a chocolate donut. Opening her mouth, Peridot took a small bite and felt the oddly sweet piece of dough quickly melt in her mouth. She didn't look at Greg as she quickly ate it and felt somewhat better.

"This is delicious! These sensations feel great."

"Awesome. I'm glad you enjoy them, but I need to have some ready for Steven when he gets back." Peridot looked at him before blushing green in embarrassment. "Oh right. You still have an offspring to feed. I forgot." Peridot mumbled out. Greg smiled and passed her one more donut.

Peridot stared at the treat and looked at him. He nodded and Peridot felt herself enjoy the break from the light cannons. The two continued to sit down before Peridot felt a small spike of energy come from the temple.

"They're back. I should-we should head back. After all you still have to give those small treats to the Steven." Peridot grumbled as she got up to walk to the temple. Greg followed her and Peridot looked at the donut still in her hand. The treat was leaving dark brown chocolate stains on her fingers, but it didn't matter.

She felt relaxed and could work with even more energy. It was also the first time, Peridot realized that she was relaxed. Her entire time on Earth it was either work on the Cluster, try to avoid the Crystal Gems, work a way towards Homeworld, or upgrading light cannons. It felt nice to finally take a moment not hunted, but relax.

Greg munched on a small hotdog and noticed Peridot's attitude softened up. Earlier this morning she insulted his physique and health and now she didn't speak with such disdain. The green gem thanked him for the drinks and food. It seems that she really needed the break.

The two arrived back on the beach and found Stevonnie looking at a the light cannons. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet were with them and looked at awe at the light cannons. Garnet turned toward them. "Ah, there you two are. The light cannons look great. We'll be ready for Malachite now."

"Right. Now listen I've upgraded its volume of energy. The cannon will be able to fire twice the amount of damage with little drawbacks, but it will only do this once. I don't have the required amount of time to upgrade it fully, but it should be more than enough." Peridot answered.

"That's great! Thanks Peridot!" Stevonnie replied with a big hug. Peridot yelped in surprise as she felt herself be lifted off the ground as she was being flung back and forth. "And you are?"

"Oh, right. Peridot, this is Stevonnie. This fused form of half human/gem Steven Universe and human Connie." Informed Pearl.

"What?! That's impossible. Our bodies are constructed from pure light, there can be no way that a gem regardless of it's a hybrid can fuse with an organic being." Peridot said as she examined Stevonnie.

"We thought so too, until they proved us wrong. Right now Stevonnie is needed to help fight off Malachite. Peridot, thank you for your help with the light cannons, we'll assure you're safety from Malachite." Garnet stated.

The Homeworld Gem nodded before stepping away from Stevonnie. She glanced once more at the light cannon with a sad and guilty look on her face before Greg put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry, you're work will be a big help."

She gave a small smile at the gesture, but didn't reply before shaking her head. "Right, right. I was just thinking of something...we should probably get ready. I'm detecting seismic activity near the coastline and its frequency just keeps getting closer. Malachite will arrive by some afternoon if she keeps this speed up." Peridot informed.

Amethyst pounded her fist into her palm with an eager look on her face. "Alright, we'll show that fusion what's like when we mash it up. Right, Garnet?"

"Right, Sugilite will be our trump card due to her massive size being able to match Malachite's and since we have the light cannons at the ready now we can make the battle move even faster."

"Wait, Garnet what about the people here? Even with the cannons and Sugilite we can expect some pretty immeasurable damage to the town if Malachite catches us by surprise." Stevonnie pointed out.

Garnet looked around her and took a moment to glance toward the future. "It won't matter. The town itself will evacuate thanks to the seismic activities. They'll call it an earthquake and leave the town. They'll all leave by the day after tomorrow noon and just before Malachite arrives."

Greg and Stevonnie breathed out in relief as Pearl walked up to Peridot. "Peridot, where will you be when the fighting starts? I would suggest you do what you normally do, but that would involve a cowardly escape."

Peridot growled at her before calming herself down and putting up her holopad. A layout of the town began forming and soon a perfect replica of the town stood right before them. Small citizens were there along with workplaces and facilities showed up in perfect detail.

"If you must know thanks to both the Steven and Greg's efforts to show me the town I have created a perfect layout. Now listen: The best place to have Malachite is to have her in the beach. The light cannons will be positioned near the tower above the temple and will aim down. I've also taken the liberty of having some of my robots create a small gem barrier. This would keep all gems within the beach inside. The battle will ensue their where hopefully you'll survive."

"Yeah, but where do you fit in all of this. From the sounds of it, it sound like you won't be there." Peridot sighed at Greg's comment and looked at him. "I'll be there, but behind the gem shield. I'm the only one that can energize the shield and keep it stable. Besides I'm also working on something else for the light cannons just in case something goes wrong."

"Wait, something's going to go wrong? What the heck, Peridot I thought you were good at this type of stuff!" Amethyst asked.

"You home-grown gem, I am good at this. I always contingency plans for everything I create: Viruses, technology, my experiments. I need something to help put it out should the need arise." Peridot sharply answered back.

Greg got between the two of them. "Alright, alright we get it, but I think we should call it a day. I spent all day helping moving those cannons around. I need to relax my back." Stevonnie yawned as they scratched their arms. "Mr. Dad's right. I need to rest especially since today may be our last. Don't worry Lapis I'll save you from the f..fusion."

Peridot sighed as she saw the two organic beings show their fatigue. "They're correct, but before we do that we need the light cannons positioned." Garnet nodded before taking two light cannons in her hand and launching herself upwards. Everyone watched Garnet position them before jumping back down.

"Alright, that's enough for today. We must get prepared for tomorrow. Come on Stevonnie." Garnet ordered.

Stevonnie saluted her before being given a bag of food from Greg. The fusion of his son and his friend smiled at him before giving him a big hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sport." Greg replied before stretching his arms and moving to his van. "Goodnight everyone." Everyone waved goodbye to Greg and Peridot waved a bye back as well. The former musician got into his van and drove off into his home. Peridot and Stevonnie were left on the beach as the rest of the Crystal Gems went inside.

"So tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope it ends well." Peridot wished underneath her breath. The two glanced at each before Stevonnie extended her hand. "Here I'll let you sleep on the couch. It's super comfy.

"I...appreciate the offer." The two walked into the beach house.

 _Deep below the surface was a monster created from hatred and mistrust walking closer._

 _'Almost there. I can finally fulfill my purpose and go home. I just want to finish things up.; Malachite thought. Inside her head the flashes of orange and blue died down and her temper and personality becoming more and more nasty._

 _Inside her head stood victoriously Jasper. Her hands were around Lapis's neck and the smaller gems struggle were futile. Lapis continued to struggle, but that made Jasper tighten her grip even more._

 _"Give it up, Lazuli. It's over." Jasper sneered. Lapis felt her throat become tighter and tighter as she struggled. Soon the gem stopped fighting and gave in. Jasper felt her stop moving and dropped her. Lapis coughed loudly as she rubbed her neck. She stood up before falling down on one knee._

 _"N-never. No matter what you do I'll always fight." Lapis choked out. Jasper's foot kicked her across the chin and Lapis fell to the ground. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and rolled onto her back._

 _The bigger gem grabbed her by the collar and pulled her torso up. Lapis looked at her with one eye as her other was bruised badly. Before she could open her mouth a punch with the force of several bombs hit_ her directly in the face. _The blue gem fell unconscious and simple laid there. Jasper breathed heavily as she felt herself get tired out by that._

 _"Not bad, but it doesn't matter I made you lose control and those traitors will pay for the price." Lapis's eyes opened slightly as she heard that and grabbed Jasper's foot. "Please...don't do it."_

 _Jasper chuckled at the attempt and placed one of her fingers against Lapis's lips. "Shh, don't worry you'll see them again only they'll be a little dead by the time you see them. But don't worry I'll leave Rose alive long enough for you to_ _see how she failed."_

 _"No." Lapis said in a weak voice._

 _"Now I know it hurts," Jasper said as she picked Lapis up, "But you gotta do some nasty things before doing the kindness." Lapis didn't know what to say before Jasper threw her into the water and she slowly sunk below._

 _With no strength left, Lapis continued to sink below the depths of the water. Chains wrapped around her wrists and pulled her down. 'I can't...not anymore. W_ hy do I have to be so weak?'


	6. Chapter 6

Steven and Connie both slept in peace as the night went by. They defused a while ago and both children were out, until Connie opened her eyes and found Garnet looking at them.

"Ah!" She yelled and only made Steven stir a little in his sleep. Connie and Garnet kept quiet and stared at each other. "What are you doing?"

"I was checking up on you guys. Turns out you can Stevonnie for a bit longer than we thought. I'm proud of you two."

Connie felt herself swell in pride as Garnet smiled at her. "Well, we need to rest. Tomorrow is our final day before Malachite comes." She leaped down the stairs and walked down to her temple door. The fusion disappeared behind her temple doors and Connie laid back down.

Before she could let the warm comfort of the bed take over, some grumbling was heard outside. Her curiosity peaked and she got up to follow the noise. As extra insurance she grabbed her training sword from the foot of Steven's and walked down.

Looking around Connie heard the grumbling outside on the porch and found a soft green glow. She glanced outside to see Peridot writing something down and a picture of the planet appeared.

"Great, once we have Malachite and I get the Cluster." Peridot stated out loud.

"Cluster?" Connie wondered, unfortunately Peridot flinched at the sound of her voice and turned to see Connie watching her. "AH!" Peridot backed up, but tripped against the fence.

The gem fell onto the soft sand and lifted her head. She coughed up a mouthful of sand, but before she could get up the tip of a faint silver metal faced her.

"What's the Cluster?" Connie asked.

"I would love to tell you, but that information is classified." Peridot answered as a small clink against her visor was sound. Connie's sword was now pressed against her visor. A scratch began to form as Peridot gulped at the little girl.

"Look even if were to tell you it would be too late. This planet's expiration date is coming and there's nothing we can do about it. Besides we have a more prominent threat happening right now."

Connie didn't buy it, but laid down her sword. "But if something that causes the Earth to have an expiration date is happening I want to know. What's going on? Why is the planet going to end?"

Peridot didn't answer as she repaired her visor. Connie's look for answers slowly ate away at her till Peridot decided to give in. "Fine, since you won't leave the matter I'll tell you." Her fingers formed a screen Connie's size and showed pictures of multiple gems.

"And so no else can listen." A small robot ejected from one of the fingers and formed a barely visible screen around them. "Steven has told me that you've encountered some of the many gem experiments. Now imagine one of those gem monsters the size of a small state."

The earth showed an image of a jagged shape inside the Earth. "At the moment it lies dormant, gathering its energy to final produce its form. And when it does." The simulated Earth began to show cracks growing with each passing moment before finally exploding into a million shards.

"Humans, Gems, even powerful beings like Malachite will not stand a chance against the Cluster as even if the planet survives the initial transformation, it'll be crushed upon its first steps. That's what the Cluster is: an experimental phase of planetary destruction."

Peridot put away the screen and looked at Connie. Her face told her everything. All the horror, anxiety, and fear was plain to see. Her sword was on the sand as Connie took in every bit of information.

For some reason, Peridot wanted to put her hand on Connie's head to calm her down and reassure her, but why would she do that? The girl wanted information and know she's got it. But then Peridot remembered that she was extremely young. 12 years old was nothing compared to the years on Peridot.

"Look I'm...I'm sorry to have shown you that, I told you I had no intention to show you that."

Connie didn't answer as she clutched her chest. "And I thought Malachite was scary."

"I said I am-" But Connie didn't listen and walked back upstairs, her sword lying forgotten on the sand. "I'm going to bed. Have a goodnight."

Peridot didn't know how to feel. Right now with Malachite it was to save her own skin by helping the gems. But today with Greg's help and eating food along with Connie's worry, it woke something inside Peridot. With Greg, she was relaxed. With Connie, she saw the vulnerability in her eyes.

'I'm probably going crazy! After spending gem-forsaken how long in this biohazard of a planet I think I caught something!' Peridot thought to herself. She decided to put away images of the Cluster and walk inside.

The house was silent as Peridot walked in. Taking in the small surroundings, Peridot found the couch and sat down. There she did nothing, but listen to the sounds of the beach and the small hints of moonlight through the windows. Nothing else was going on, so Peridot took a glance up top.

There she found Steven and Connie sleeping peacefully. Connie held Steven close like a teddy bear and Peridot simply stared at them. The human process was well known to her, but she never imagined seeing it up close.

The simple way their torsos lifted and fell with each breath seemed weird to her. And the peaceful look on Steven's face confused her. How could someone who could potentially die in the next two days look so relaxed.

Her fixation on the two children lasted a few moments before a small cough was heard. Peridot jumped slightly and turned to see Pearl watching her. "You know it's a bit suspicious to see a gem I don't trust near Steven and Connie."

Peridot fought down her annoyance and breathed in deeply. "Look I don't like any of you Crystal Cl-Gems, but I'm willing to put off any hostile feelings toward you to defeat Malachite."

Pearl didn't say anything and looked at Steven and Connie sleeping peacefully. Peridot glanced at the ground and made sure her weapons were deactivated. The last thing she wanted was a completely unnecessary fight between her and the Pearl.

"I don't doubt that you want Malachite defeated, but as soon as she's taken care of you're next."

"You talk like you can actually capture me. I've evaded you for quite some time." Peridot responded with her pride coming back. Pearl felt her hand each to her gem as Peridot gave her one one of Homeworld's arrogant smiles.

"Alright listen here you, I'll have you know I've defeated and captured much tougher gems than what your lime green projection. The only reason you escape is because you keep running away."

"Yeah, because I don't want to waste my time fighting a ragtag group of old underdeveloped chunks of rock. The only way you could capture me is if you told me one of your old war stories. Gather round gemlings this Pearl has a story straight from the Strawberry fields of massacred gems."

Pearl's face turned more blue in her anger, but saw Steven shifting in his sleep. Deciding to finish this, Pearl grabbed Peridot and dragged her to the warp pad. The Homeworld Gem barely had time to realize what was going on before finding herself in a sky arena.

There Pearl threw her toward the battle area. Peridot caught herself with her propeller fingers and slowly landed on the ground. "Oh I'm going to knock a peg out of you when I'm finished."

Peridot stood her ground and formed her arm cannon. "Fine, I'll indulge your futile need for battle you traitorous, obsolete, defective Pearl."

Pearl's teeth gritted at the insults as she summoned her spear. The two stared each other down before Pearl ran forward. Several green balls of energy shot out of Peridot's cannon and made several craters in the stone. Pearl was above her and dived down. The green gem jumped out of the way and held one of her arms up to block the debris rising from the strike.

"You really think you can beat me. I'm a Peridot and you're just a Pearl! I outrank you!"

"I don't care! You're on Earth and one of the few things here that I love here is that I'm not limited by what I am!" Pearl leapt forward and lunged at Peridot. Peridot's fingers formed a small barrier around the point of her spear. The gem laughed as she made a current of electricity travel down the spear and to Pearl.

"Ha nice try you clod, but it seems I'm just too smart for yo-" She was interrupted when the electricity in the spear began building energy in the tip and firing a white bolt of energy right in her face and it hurt badly.

This sent Peridot flying and with a cracked visor to boot. "I'm smarter than I look!" Peridot shook her head before glaring angrily at Pearl.

She charged up her arm cannon as Pearl's spear began building more energy on its tip. The two gems fired away with the arena becoming glowing white and green. Each time the two blasts met a small burst of force erupted from it.

Peridot took cover behind a column and poured energy from her gem to her fingers. The green ball grew bigger and bigger with each second and Peridot grinned eagerly. She jumped out of her cover with a face of victory. "Aha!"

But the Sky Arena was empty with no one firing at Peridot. "Wha?"

"Peridot!" Pearl called out from above her. The green gem looked up to see Pearl diving down at her. Her spear was now pure white and crackling with power. "I am sick and tired of you mocking what I've fought so hard to help!" Pearl threw her spear and Peridot growled and fired her orb.

The two gems smiled proudly for a second before realizing this could have some damaging consequences. 'Oh no.' They both thought before the two covered themselves to stop the energy. But Pearl felt someone tackle her and land them both behind the rocks. Peridot felt something wrap around her and pull her. And she saw a flash of pink form over her before shutting her eyes tightly.

The light shined brightly as the two gems and their rescuers tried to stay alive. Peridot felt herself rolling backwards as the shockwave was taking a toll on her tolerance. Pearl hit the ground hard with her rescuer pinning her down against the floor. The rush of heat was there, but what really got her were the amount shockwaves going throughout the arena.

Finally it died down and both Peridot and Pearl looked to see who rescued them. Steven and Amethyst was holding on to the bubble shield and his face was slightly strained from all the effort. Pearl looked up to see Garnet and Connie holding her down. Garnet had small singes on her hair and burn marks on her forearms. Connie had a burn on her cheek, but it was very minor.

The three got up and looked around them. The Sky Arena looked utterly destroyed with columns down and craters forming on the stadium and arena. Garnet looked at Pearl with a small frown on her face. "You better have a good reason why you two were fighting."

"Hey Peridot are you okay?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, especially since we had to work together to save your sorry green butt." Amethyst followed up.

Peridot looked at them with confusion and small awe. "I-I'm fine."

"Good. Now both you and Pearl can both explain why the warp pad was used late at night and why this place looks like...this." Garnet said as she, Connie, and Pearl walked over to him.

Steven saw Connie's burned cheek and ran over to her. "Oh my gosh Connie! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Steven. Garnet took up most blast. I just got a little burned on the cheek." Steven still look concerned and licked the end of his thumb. Peridot and the Crystal Gems watched with curiosity. "Please let it work." Steven pleaded as he pressed his wet thumb against Connie's cheek. The girl shivered at the contact before breathing in a sigh of relief.

To everyone's amazement the burn on Connie's cheek suddenly disappeared with only remnants of spit left behind. "Steven!" Everyone cried out besides Peridot.

"You got your healing spit back, shrimp!"

"This is wonderful!"

"Right, it seems your healing powers are finally coming back."

Peridot formed a screen with her fingers and quickly researched the possibility of healing powers from fluids. The only result shown were the Rose Quartz tears Homeworld has been trying hard to replicate. "Healing spit, huh. This clearly explains how Lazuli's gem was repaired even when her condition in the mirror showed an almost shattered gem. This would be quite useful when Malachite arrives."

"I don't know guys. I mean it was only a small burn. I'm pretty sure-" He didn't finish as Garnet patted him on the head. "Don't doubt yourself Steven. You need to have faith in your power and do your best to hold on to it."

Steven nodded at Garnet and the two shared a smile. The smile on Garnet's face then disappeared as quick as it came as she turned to Peridot and Pearl. "Alright, now you two better explain why you were fighting so intensely."

The two sputtered out the sides of their stories, but Garnet was having none of that and summoned her gauntlets. The two felt the fusion's annoyance and more calmly explained why they fought. Once they were done, Garnet's weapons disappeared as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I've seen this, but I didn't think it would actually happen." Pearl and Peridot watched her breathe in and out before facing her.

"Pearl I expected you to do better than this. While Peridot's words may bring back memories it's high time for us to move on. Not forget or repress, but to handle them with more control." Pearl nodded and Peridot looked away. "And Peridot..." Garnet started.

The fusion walked over and stood quite tall over the green gem. "I'm asking you to let go of your pride and your annoyance with us, especially with Malachite around. I know we've been at odds for a while, but now we can't risk fighting each other."

Peridot stood silently before looking at the others. Even with the small amount of gems and even a human among them Peridot felt them judging her her so hard. It keeps reminding her of Yellow Diamond and her council when they assigned her the mission to come to Earth, what would they say in this type of solution.

She's seen gems stand like this against Yellow Diamond and come back grounded to dust by an Amethyst or a Jasper. It's scary to imagine herself in the situation.

"You're right. I do have a tendency to...provoke you gems with today's standards for gems. For that I apologize to the Pe-to Pearl." Peridot said with as much of a straight face as she could put on. Garnet took a moment to decide how good her apology was. "Pearl?" She asked.

Pearl jumped at Garnet's voice, but turned to Peridot. "I accept your apology Peridot. I'm sorry to have dragged you here and start this fight." Peridot didn't answer back, but felt mildly better than before.

Spending time with Crystal Gems and their human allies has done something to Peridot and she doesn't know what. "Well that's good. Now let's go home." Amethyst yawned in agreement as did Connie and Steven.

Peridot followed them to the warp pad as she stepped over one of the craters from the fight. There she found the gems and human on the warp pad ready to go. Connie and Steven were squeezed together as to make room for Peridot.

"Come on Peridot! It's time to go home." Steven said and that word froze everything in Peridot's mind.

 _ **'Home? That shack at the beach. That's not my home. I already have a planet for…'** _ Peridot thought before throwing that idea away. Her mood and her body were not in thinking condition. She simply walked up to the warp pad and fit snugly between Connie and Steven. "Let's just go."

Steven nodded before focusing on the Temple. The warp pad lit up and instantly shot them through space. They soon felt the solid platform of the Temple's warp pad underneath. The gems stepped out and stretched.

"I'm so ready for bed." Steven said. Connie nodded in agreement.

"Good, now we sh-" Garnet was cut off when a massive hand of water broke through the roof and knocked Garnet to the sandy ground below.

"WHAT!" Peridot shouted in surprise as another water hand came in and grabbed her.

"Peridot!" Everyone screamed as two teal shaded arms gripped the edges of the roof and pulled it off and everyone's stomach dropped to see four eyes bearing down on them.

It's white hair stood up as the monster smiled evilly at them.

 _ **"Guess who's back."** _ Malachite smiled as she reached forward. She formed another water fist and fired straight at Steven. Connie tackled him as the mass of water hit them both.

"CONNIE! STEVEN!" Pearl shrieked as the two kids fell to the rocks below. Amethyst and Pearl ran to the hole and found Steven with his bubble shield up holding an unconscious Connie in his arms.

The pale and purple gem breathed out a sigh of relief before turning around to hear Malachite laughing. _ **"Alright you traitors. Ready to dance?"**_

Pearl formed several holo-Pearls to guard her and Amethyst as Malachite made a grab for them. The holograms broke as the two gem warriors broke out of the house and trying to catch their ground.

"What the heck! How did she get here so fast? I thought Garnet told us that we had a couple more days!" Amethyst said with anger lacing her voice. Before Pearl could answer a loud splash of water broke out in green and blue.

They looked behind to see Peridot coughing out water and her arm cannon flickering with small amounts of her energy. "The gem shield. We need the gem shield activated now!"

"But Steven, Connie, and Garnet!" Pearl started. "I'll get Greg to help me with the shield. Assuming the town hasn't been destroyed we can still lock Malachite inside the beach, but I need to move now!" Peridot answered.

But the ground shook as Malachite's shadow loomed over them. _ **"You're not going anywhere! You're all going to be crushed underneath my foot starting with you Peridot!"**_

The trio watched in abject horror as the gem fusion loomed over them.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Hello people reading this chapter. I am the Author of this story coming to you with a message. Thank you for reading this story and for giving it a chance to entertain you. The reason that I'm writing this message is that we are entering the third act and final act with this story and I'm so proud to get this far. I know it's been a considerable amount since the chapter and I like to say that I was taking a break since I didn't want to rush this chapter._

 _It's one of my first Steven Universe stories and my first multi-chaptered fics about it. But I'm actually coming to a small, actually kinda big problem. The ending. Now the next couple of chapters will tell the entire battle in it's beauty and I'm so looking forward to writing that, but I need feedback on how this story should end._

 _I'm not saying I'll end it like that, but that I'm going to need some ideas to bounce off of and I think audience participation would be a great help. But besides that I'm glad to finally finish this chapter. It took me a little too long to finish it up in my opinion and I'm glad to have it out there for all to read._

 _Now get ready have your star t-shirts washed, jam and biscuits ready to eat, and your innocent mind ready cause things are going down!_


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Maheswaran was finishing her rounds in the hospital and wiped some sweat off her brow. It was a tiring day for her and her husband so she was glad Steven and his caretakers were taking care of Connie for the night. As much as it hurt her to realize it, but Connie was needed to battle this evil gem fusion and Garnet told her that Connie will be there with them no matter what she does.

'Keep calm. I can't stress this anymore or I'll be looking like Dr. Grant. Connie's with trusted people. I can take it in.' She thought before seeing a nurse run up to her. "Dr. Maheswaran!"

"Yes, Julie?" She asked obviously confused from her behavior. "You got a call from a Mr. Greg Universe. It's about your daughter."

Her heart stopped when she heard it was about Connie. She didn't stop to pick up anything as she ran as fast as she could to the phones where another nurse is holding the phone. Dr. Maheswaran snatched the phone out of her hand and answered it.

"Greg!?"

"Y-yeah i-it's-it's m-me." The voice was jumbled and she swore she could hear screaming behind her. "What's going on? Greg, please tell me!" She pleaded.

"M-Mal-Malachite!" Everything froze when that name came to her head. Malachite was at Beach City and now Connie was taking part of the siege.

She dropped the phone, grabbed her emergency med-kits, and bolted out the door. Ignoring the surprised glances of her coworkers, she ran to her car and started the vehicle. The car spring to life and began speeding down the road to Beach City.

0-0-0-0-0

Connie's vision came in and out as she saw the distorted rock formations and Steven holding his breath. "Connie! You're okay!"

"I'm fine. What hit us?" Connie glanced at her surroundings until she saw the monster of a fusion standing above what seems to be Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot. "Malachite?!"

"We need to find Garnet." Steven said in a panicked voice as he dropped the bubble. Connie picked herself back up and found Lion blowing some debris of the house off the floor looking for the fusion. Steven was digging into the splintered wood as Connie followed them.

"She came out of nowhere. We need Garnet." Steven said with his breathing becoming more and more frequent. Connie wanted to calm him down before a red gauntlet broke through one of the piles and Garnet rose from the ground.

She dusted herself and looked around to find Malachite forming a small army of water clones with every gem fighting desperately. Peridot continued blasting away at the water clones, but to no avail as only more of them formed.

"Steven, Connie you need to find the box from Rose's armory. We'll stall Malachite until you're ready to fight." Garnet ordered before running toward Malachite.

Connie and Steven looked at each and nodded. They ran to find what was left of the house and begin their search for the gear. Lion hoisted himself up and helped them search.

"I really hate fighting me!" Pearl stated as she dodged another strike from one of the many water clones. Malachite reached forward and grabbed Pearl. "Pearl!"

 ** _"Oh I look so forward to squeezing the life out of you."_** Malachite said as she squeezed with Jasper's strength. Pearl felt the air in her body leave and her form start to break. Another moment and she'll poof and most likely die.

Malachite smiled at Pearl's pain before a rocket-powered fist hit her right in the torso. This caused her to drop Pearl, lose control of her clones, and see Garnet running right at her. Malachite growled at her before summoning a wave of water to catch the better fusion off guard.

Garnet dodged the wave and summoned her gauntlets. She jumped forward and struck Malachite right in the leg. The teal fusion lost her balance and caught herself with her other arms and legs. To say hatred was shot directly at Garnet was understatement.

 _ **"YOU! I remember you. I beat you when we first met."**_

"More like Jasper caught me off guard. What happened Jasper? Was your pride so hurt to lose to a fusion that you had to resort to this abuse of it." Garnet shot back.

Peridot found her chance and began running towards town. Malachite saw her run with other eyes and ran for her. Garnet saw what was happening and followed in pursuit. Amethyst and Pearl followed Garnet as the two formed a small hand dance between them.

Their forms glowed and Opal came to battle. Garnet grabbed her one of her wrist, spun around, and threw her into the air. The whip and spear soon came and become the long and elegant bow she wields.

 _"Take this."_ Opal said before firing one of her arrows right on her back. It struck and white exploded as Malachite stopped to deal with the annoying prick dealt to her. Opal landed on the ground as Garnet caught up to them. The two fusions waited for Malachite to move and not notice her hand movements.

Malachite turned with incredible speed and caused a tidal wave of sand and rock blind Opal and Garnet. Garnet didn't need to cover eyes since her visor protected her, but felt a watery tendril grip her leg. It picked her up and threw her into the grassy cliff above the temple.

Garnet fell down and landed pretty hard on the ground, but not too hurt. Opal got her eyes working and summoned her bow. Malachite glared at her before raising two columns of water of the ocean and formed them to Gem cannons. Opal's forehead gem began glowing and formed a small squadron of holographic Opals.

0-0-0-0-0

Peridot continued running until she saw the signs of the boardwalk. Her smile was broad until she found the stores and homes of the residents destroyed with signs of flooding pretty evident in some areas, while in others it was completely destroyed.

"No, no, no! We weren't gone for that long! How is this possible?" Voices of humans trapped in some buildings were heard and Peridot ran to a building with a pizza sign on it.

"Help! We're trapped underneath the rubble! We can't hold on any longer." A voice called out. Peridot replied, "Alright I'm going to help, but move yourself as far away from this entrance point and cover your ears. It's going to get loud." Peridot charged her arm cannon and fired a small blast to make a big enough hole.

Soon the family within came out covered in dirt and dust. "It came out of nowhere. The thing came in and destroyed my entire shop and almost crushing my family." Peridot shook her head and took off her visor to clean off any remaining pieces. "Do you know where Greg Universe is? I need him to help that monster."

The Pizza family shook their head as Peridot began to fear the worse. "Everyone took shelter in each of their buildings. I would check the car wash that's where he normally is." Peridot breathed out a sigh in relief before starting up her heli-fingers. She flew off into the air and tried to spot the Car Wash, but Beach City was too destroyed to even figure out what was what.

Flashes of white and blue shined brightly in the night sky and were the only bits of light as the town was dark from the power plant destroyed. Peridot decided to move on foot and remembered seeing a sign for the car wash near the Big Donut.

Deciding to move quickly Peridot ran to the donut shop as fast her legs can carry her.

0-0-0-0-0

Opal landed gracefully as she dodged another strike from Malachite. She gritted her teeth as her hand gripped the bow tightly. Opal was running out of room to breathe and energy to fight. The holo-Opals could do so much and her arrows were only annoying Malachite.

 _ **"That all you got?"** _ Malachite asked. Opal just aimed her bow one more time and prepared another arrow.

 _"You'll see."_ Opal answered before firing another barrage of arrows. The water from the ocean rose up and surround Malachite in a thick veil. _**"It doesn't hurt, but I'll admit that those arrows can get pretty annoying."**_ Malachite said.

Suddenly arcs of electricity flowed through the watery shield and electrocuted the hated fusion. Malachite dropped the shield and found Garnet pressing her hands on the water with small volts of electricity. Her visor was cracked as her blue eye was glaring daggers at Malachite while having a smug grin on her face.

"Hope you didn't forget about me." Garnet said as she waved her hand over face and repaired her visor. Malachite's fist clenched angrily as she summoned a teal helmet on her head. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and held them up against. The ground cracked as Garnet tried her best to hold up from Malachite's strength.

Taking the moment for a close strike, Garnet shot a right hook and sent Malachite stumbling. Opal then appeared in front of her and broke her bow into the whip and spear. She swung her whip and cracked the visor. And with precise timing Opal shoved her spear into one of Malachite's eyes.

The fusion screamed in pain before grabbing Opal. _**"You'll shatter for that!"**_ Malachite cried out before throwing Opal straight at Garnet. The two fusions collided badly and forced Pearl and Amethyst to separate. The Crystal Gems were all on the ground with Garnet on one of her knees while Pearl and Amethyst were panting from the pain.

"I can barely feel my body."

"Ah, everything hurts." Amethyst complained.

Garnet didn't say anything as she struggled to get up, but the pain is close to breaking her own fusion and the last thing they need is Ruby and Sapphire in danger. The massive fusion glanced at them before summoning a watery spear from the ocean and aimed it straight at them.

 _ **"I've had enough! I'll finish you and then Rose."** _ Jasper's voice more heard than Lapis's this time. The Crystal Gems tried to move, but Malachite already threw her spear and aimed right at Garnet.

Everything slowed down as Garnet tried her best to summon her gauntlets as fast as she could. Pearl just managed to push herself up as did Amethyst. The two watched as the spear moved closer to Garnet with the smaller fusion trying to take on the water projectile. Suddenly a pink disk appeared with Rose's insignia stopped the spear.

A loud echo rang throughout the beach as the pink disk and the water spear disappeared. "Steven?" The gems asked. The summoner of the shield turned around and shown to be Stevonnie only with some alterations to her normal attire. Pink arm protectors, shoulder plates, a white breastplate with a star in the middle, and a strap for her sword was clearly seen, but other than that it was the same fusion of Steven and Connie.

"Sorry. It took a bit longer to find the armor." Stevonnie sheepishly explained and the gems smiled at their innocence. Stevonnie had their smile on until they turned to face Malachite. The look on their face told Malachite and Jasper who they were facing.

Summoning their shield, Stevonnie drew her shield and got into a stance. "You guys rest up. We need Sardonyx or Sugilite ready to go." Before the gems could protest Stevonnie ran toward the fusion with no fear in their heart.

Malachite laughed at her attempt and summoned a torrent of water to drown the human/gem fusion. Stevonnie held up her shield and expanded on it. The water bounced off harmlessly and Stevonnie continued to press forward.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Lapis opened her eyes and through the blurry vision found someone running up to her. Normally this wouldn't do anything, but the pink shield and gem on the belly button immediately caught her attention._

 _"Steven?" She asked weakly. Her sigh strengthened and she saw it Stevonnie running at her. "Stevonnie? Who was that?" Her mind was weak from the constant abuse, whatever was left of her will kept her from being completely consumed by Malachite._

 _"Oh right, Steven and his human friend Connie. Wonder what they're doing running towards me and Jasper." Lapis whispered. She closed her eyes once again before they opened completely. "Wait, what?! If they're running her then that means..." She felt a small surge of strength go through her before summoning her water wings. She flew as high as she could till she found Jasper's watery silhouette._

 _"They think this fusion could stop me? I literally stopped the last two. I'm too powerful." Jasper said to herself._

 _Lapis reached out and grabbed Jasper's heel. The orange gem looked down surprised to see Lapis pulling herself up. "What? What the heck are doing Lazuli? I broke you!"_

 _"I made a promise to hold you from harming Steven. I failed to keep you from escaping, but I'll stop you from hurting him!" Lapis said as she tackled Jasper. "Ah! Get off me, you don't know what you're doing!"_

 _Lapis formed several water chains and wrapped them around Jasper's form. They slowly began to sink the warrior gem as Lapis breathed in and out. She only had one chance._

0-0-0-0-0

Malachite twitched uncontrollably as Stevonnie finally got in close. Before the hybrid fusion could clash with the gigantic fusion it was stopped by the giant's hands. The eyes continued to twitch until the bottom set of eyes widened and the evil scowl was replaced by a tired, but warm smile,

 ** _"Steven!"_** Malachite said in joy. Stevonnie felt confusion wash over them as Malachite brought them over for a small hug. **_"I'm so sorry for doing this, but I'm so glad to see you again."_**

"Lapis! You're in control!" Stevonnie exclaimed. Malachite nodded, _**"But only for a little bit. Jasper's fighting me for control even now I can feel her trying to take control away from me. Steven, listen to beat Malachite is to appeal to her. She's her own person only built from Jasper's and I hate. You need to appeal to her alone."**_

"Wait, what do you mean? How do appeal to Malachite directly?" Stevonnie asked. Malachite shook her head and tossed Stevonnie. The fusion landed gracefully on the sand, but felt uneasy as Malachite began twitching again.

The soft smile and kind eyes were once again replaced by the cold smile and malice filled eyes when Jasper's in control. _**"Brat! I'll deal with you later. Now where we, Rose?"**_ Stevonnie heeded Lapis's words, but got prepared for a fight. They glanced behind to see Amethyst struggling to move while Garnet held Pearl up.

'They're still too hurt. Where's Peridot? Where's the shield, the cannons?' Stevonnie thought as they got their sword and shield ready.

0-0-0-0-0

Peridot was helping Lars, Sadie, and a couple other residents out of the Big Donut. some of the customers and the workers took shelter in the supply closet and were trapped in by the rubble. She freed them and asked each one about Greg, but no had an answer.

"Dang it! How can anyone miss a human with such long hair and red skin? It's not like he's…" Dead was the word she was looking for, but couldn't bring herself to it. Greg may have annoyed her, but he helped her relax from all the stress of being chased and work on the light cannons. In a sense was her first friend.

Peridot ran out of the store and began running down the road. Each building she went to had people trapped inside with either injuries or mental scarring. Regardless she counted most of Beach City's residents with only a few people missing. But her thoughts were cut off when a fast black car came out of nowhere and hit her. Luckily her arm cannon was deactivated or else she would've blown it out of the road.

"Watch it you clod!" Peridot cried out as the car stopped. The door of the opened to show Dr. Maheswaran. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and with all that's going on I can't just watch the road."

"Well next time try it you…" Peridot stared until she looked at Dr. Maheswaran. "You look like Steven's human friend Connie, only much older looking."

"Hey! I'm old, but not that old."

"Look I'm not going to argue with your biological appearance at the moment. I need to find Greg Universe. He's the only one that can help me with the Gem shield. We can't risk Malachite coming and wrecking the whole town even more even more. The devastationdevastation would look like an old Gem battlefield. I can't waste anymore time!" Peridot growled.

Dr. Maheswaran grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Let me help then. My daughter is out there fighting against this Malachite. I'm here to help in anyways. Please let me." She pleaded.

Normally Peridot would refuse, but she was running low on options. Greg was missing for the most part and here was someone willing to cooperate.

"Fine! Listen I need someone to help start the shield and lock all Gems from exiting, myself included. I need a willing human to help me activate the shield by inserting this powercell inside after I finish the shield's preparation."

"I'll do it. If we can trap that monster from committing any more destruction than I'm all for it." Peridot smiled, before realizing something. "The light cannons!"

"What?"

"When I was upgrading the light cannons I didn't test out their capabilities and I don't anyone else, but Greg that knows the activation codes! Those cannons were our trump card and know we don't even know how to use them!"

Peridot tried to calm down, but couldn't. "We're all gonna die. Even if that shield is activated what's to stop Malachite from destroying the lighthouse. I-I'm gonna get shattered. Steven, the Gems, even Connie will die!"

Dr. Maheswaran covered her mouth at the situation before grabbing Peridot's shoulder. "The car wash. We have to go check on the car wash to see if Greg's still there. I got his call and I'm pretty sure the call came from the car wash."

The green gem didn't answer back, but stood up. "Fine, we only got one chance and I'm not gonna let all my hard work go to waste."

0-0-0-0-0

Stevonnie dodged another strike and swung her blade. It struck Malachite's arm and the fusion growled in pain. 'How do I appeal to her?' Stevonnie thought. They didn't have much to think about as the gem fusion summoned two towers of water to the air.

 _ **"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"**_ Stevonnie summoned her bubble shield and braced themselves as the towers crashed against the bubble and began to toss it back and forth. Each trying to break through, Stevonnie concentrated to their best extent as the bubble began cracking.

"No," Stevonnie thought, "It won't end like this!" The water then lifted up the bubble and struck it down to the ground. The rocky ground collided with bubble and finally shattered it. Stevonnie was on the ground and her sword was stuck against some rocks away from her.

"Ow." Stevonnie simply replied to the situation.

"Stevonnie!" The gems cried out. Amethyst rolled in a ball and speeded through the damaged beach to reach the hybrid fusion. Pearl and Garnet began doing a simple waltz until the three gems began glowing. Their forms lit up and out came Sardonyx.

Malachite saw the new fusion and summoned her crash helmet. Sardonyx brought out her war hammer.

 _"Oh this is gonna be smashing!"_ She said as she ran toward Malachite with her hammer swinging gracefully in her hands. Malachite formed a water shield and a massive axe to her hands and brought it up.

The air rippled as Sardonyx's hammer met the shield. Malachite swung her axe before finding two of Sardonyx's arms catching it. _"Sorry baby you must be confused. I'm the one doing the swinging so sorry. Not really."_

Amethyst reached Stevonnie and found their head bleeding. "Come on you two. I need to get up." Stevonnie stood up and groaned. They cracked her neck and mumbled, "I feel like I just got the stuffing beaten out of me."

"That's cause you did dork. Now let's go help Sardonyx as much as that stuck-up is saying she's getting overwhelmed." Stevonnie glanced at the two giants and saw Amethyst was right. Just because Sardonyx was talking big doesn't mean she was. Several large water chains were wrapped around her two of her four arms.

The other two was trying to keep Malachite's axe from reaching them. _**"Not so big on talk now are you."**_

 _"Oh I am, just not so sure how to talk to a big ugly lug like you." _ Sardonyx replied. Malachite grinned before standing on her last two legs and having her front ones fire several body shots.

"Sardonyx!" Stevonnie and Amethyst shouted. The gem was trying to keep her posture, but the weight of Malachite's axe was getting heavier and her torso was getting the tar beaten out of it.

She fell to one knee and was trying to hold on. _"Never felt this pressure since the good ol' days, this is the painful kind of nostalgia ha. I'm actually that was a bad joke. Actually starting to think I'm running out."_ Sardonyx nervously chuckled.

Amethyst summoned two of her whips. "Ha!" She wrapped her whips around Malachite's legs. "Help me pull this!" Stevonnie gripped the hilts of the whips and tugged with all her strength. The sand underneath her feet gave away as Malachite felt herself be dragged back.

That's when both Malachite and Sardonyx fall down to the ground and raise the earth. The shockwave from the dropped weight lifted Amethyst and Stevonnie fall.

"I think we got her." Amethyst grumbled from the dirt.

"I think so too." Stevonnie said as she got up. The two Crystal Gems got up and tried to look for their giant woman to appear. Their tired looks went up to happy smiles when they found the silhouette of Sardonyx rise up. Only to their horror as they saw Sardonyx be thrown toward them and landing painfully on the ground.

 _"Not gonna lie, not my best performance."_ She said before separating. Garnet and Pearl's forms once appeared in the Sardonyx shaped crater in the ground. Stevonnie and Amethyst appeared at their sides as Stevonnie lifted up Garnet and Pearl being held.

"She hits hard."

"I can barely move my fingers. Any more and I'll poof." Pearl moaned.

The Crystal Gems watched the dust settle and found Malachite breathing heavily. She was quivering in anger toward the gems and slowly walked over. Stevonnie summoned her shield as Amethyst summoned her whip. The two stood in front of Garnet and Pearl while waiting for Malachite to make her move.

 _ **"That was funny it's been such a long time since I've watched rejects try to stand up to a pro, but now you're boring me. Any last words?"**_

"Actually a few!" A voice cut in. The gems looked at the beach side and found Greg standing next to four of the light cannons. Peridot landed right next to him. "Now!"

In the lighthouse Dr. Maheswaran pushed in the powercell into the green cube. The cube lit up and shot a yellow beam of light into the sky. Once the beam hit a certain height in sky it formed a sphere around the beach, temple, and ocean surrounding them.

"If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs!" Greg announced. The light cannons lit up with a soft hum before Peridot sent off her fingers to help aim the cannons. Bright pink and white light shot forth and hit Malachite directly in the chest. The fusion was pushed back all the way till she hit the shield. There Malachite faced the full might of the light cannon's full strength.

Peridot jumped up and down in victory as the entire battery of the cannons were used against Malachite. "Yes! We did it!" Malachite roared in anguish as the light consumed her and the resulting explosion knocked all of them back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Peridot and Dr. Maheswaran walked up to the car wash to see it in ruins. "Alright let's go." Peridot said as she took out her blaster. The duo searched the wreckage until a muffled voice was heard. "Greg?"_

 _The muffled voice didn't respond, but the gem and doctor knew what that meant anyways. "I'll blast a hole and save whoever's on the other side."_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"What?" Peridot asked. The human doctor pointed up and showed the wreckage above them. "Oh."_

 _"If you blow a hole then the car wash may cave in. We need to find another way in." Dr. Maheswaran said as she looked around her. Peridot sighed and blasted the wreckage above. The bright green light vaporized the clutter above them as Peridot pointed her blaster at the blockade before them._

 _"That was easy, now let's get Mr. Universe outside and give us the code to the light cannons." Peridot said. Dr. Maheswaran chuckled nervously, but agreed. The blockade vanished underneath the green ball of energy. The two walked in and began searching the inside._

 _A cough was heard and the duo looked to find not Greg, but Jamie the mailman underneath some rubble. The two ran over to the barely conscious actor and lifted the rubble. "Ah and here I thought my tale was to end by falling rubble."_

 _"Wow, Connie was right. You are dramatic." Dr. Maheswaran said as she help Jamie out. The mailman was barely standing and leaned against the wall. "Thank you. I was delivering some late bills to Mr. Universe's office, but then the flooding happened and some weird giant walking around. It tore open the roof after I heard Mr. Universe trying to move up The rubble fell on me just when I saw Mr. Universe run into his office to make a call."_

 _Peridot stepped forward and grabbed the mailman by the shirt. "Peridot, be careful!"_

 _"Where is he?"_

 _Jamie flinched at the sudden jerk, but told her his answer. "His office. It's right over there." He pointed. The gem looked at the direction he was pointing and found the office door opened with the moonlight pouring down._

 _"Here, Jamie let me bandage you up."_

 _"Oh man thanks. I can barely feel my limbs after getting up." Peridot ignored them and walked to the office. She walked to the office and found the placed filled with parts of the roof. Trying not to panic, Peridot began vaporizing small piles out of her way before hearing a small groan near the desk._

 _Knowing that no one else is here, but those two Peridot ran to the source of the groan and found Greg lying down on the ground with his body almost completely buried. "Greg!"_

 _"Peridot?" He mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Is that you?"_

 _"Yes it is! Now hold on we need to get you out of here." She charged up an energy ball and pointed towards Greg. "Wait, wait!" But she didn't and fired at the wooden weight on the human. It disappeared into the light, but left Greg unscathed._

 _The gem wasted no time and picked up Mr. Universe. "Next time, give a guy a chance to be ready."_

 _"No time for that. Steven, Connie, and those Crystal Gems are dealing with Malachite right now. We need to activate the shield and the light cannons to finish this battle before anyone gets hurt or killed."_

 _Greg didn't respond, but hobbled faster to keep up with Peridot's pace. The two walked out to see Dr. Maheswaran wrapping up Jamie's leg. "Mr. Universe!"_

 _"What's up Doc?" Greg responded back. Jamie waved weakly at the man before groaning in pain. Greg waved back and turned to Connie's mother. "I just got here and helped Peridot find the car wash."_

 _Peridot cut to the chase and began explaining her plan to everyone in the room. The gem didn't censor any details as she went on, on how to defeat Malachite once and for all. Greg tried his best not to show fear, while Dr. Maheswaran nodded in agreement. Jamie just sat on the floor trying to deal with all the pain in his body._

 _"Now, I moved the cannons to the lighthouse and is prepared to shoot down that massive clod! We need to move now." The two human parents and gem ran to the door outside and the doctor turned. "Jamie, stay there! We don't want anyone in the crossfire!"_

 _"Alright. I'll just stay here." He said as he sat there._

 _Greg started up his van and the two went through the back. The vehicle roared to life and drove up to the cliff above the temple. They sat silently as sounds of the battle on the beach rang throughout the dark night. Just then water rose above them soon following arches of electricity running through it._

 _"They must really be going at it." Greg mumbled. Peridot swallowed nervously as the cliff side was shaking with every movement of Malachite. Connie's mother sat silently as she looked at the van's wall, praying her daughter hasn't join the fray yet._

 _Then the cliff shook in fear as Malachite roared in agony. Peridot saw a four armed being with its gems placed on the chest and forehead. Assuming it was Pearl and Amethyst, Peridot watched Malachite throw them off and straight to the ground. A solid spear began rising from the ocean and Greg stopped the van._

 _It was massive from their perspective and he feared who was on the receiving end of that spear. "Greg! Why did you stop?" The two passengers asked. He didn't stop as he was getting out of the van. The man ran out to see Garnet standing alone with Pearl and Amethyst unfused._

 _Dr. Maheswaran followed in pursuit and watched with Greg as Malachite cornered the gems. Peridot was trying to figure out a plan to Malachite, but most of it involved their deaths. "Garnet!" Everyone cried out as Malachite through the spear._

 _A flash of pink appeared in the dark and the spear broke into many pieces. The trio covered their ears as it echoed loudly throughout the night. "What was that? Was that Steven?!" The two humans asked._

 _Peridot strained her eyesight and found not Steven, but a tall figure in his place. She wore gem armor and carried many traits from both Steven and Connie. "So Stevonnie finally decided to show their face. About time."_

 _"What does that mean?" They asked the gem. Peridot smiled at the two. "It means we've got a better chance. Now let's get going!" The two didn't bother objecting since it seemed to get Peridot riled up. With one more glance at the battle under them, the three got into the van and drove the rest of the way to the lighthouse._

 _Once the arrived at the lighthouse, Peridot opened the door and to her human companions the interior was empty with only the four light cannons and a large machine laying dead. Peridot walked over to a small container._

 _"The shield will activate only to my energy signature, but I know how you can power it." The container gave a soft glow of green before lighting up brightly. Peridot started breathing heavily, before she cut off the energy flow. "Come here."_

 _Connie's mother walked to Peridot and held out her hand. The gem passed on the container and the doctor was surprised to feel its warmth. "I'm trusting you to insert the powercell once me and Greg fire the light cannons. Once the powercell is inside, get out."_

 _She nodded as Peridot turned to Greg. "To move the light cannons faster, I made an made a stand with those rubber circles."_

 _"Tires."_

 _"Whatever. We need to get going now." She glanced at the small window. It showed two giant fusions locked in combat. "Like now."_

 _"I'm ready, but Doctor-"_

 _"I'll be fine Greg, after all if my daughter can help the gems in battle, the least I can do is support her." Greg didn't answer back, but nodded at the fire in her eyes. Peridot coughed to gain their attention._

 _"That's great, but it's best we move on." Greg didn't waste any time and ran to the light cannons. Peridot and Connie's mother followed and help move the light cannons to stand._

 _Greg swallowed his nerves when Peridot attached the stand to his van and entered the van. He looked back at the lighthouse and found Connie's mother standing with the powercell ready in her hands._

 _The musician steeled his nerves before turning on the car. "Let's save the day Peridot!"_

 _The gem turned to him before smiling right back at him. "Yes, let's."_

 _Gem and Human rode down the cliff to the beach entrance where a cloud of sand and debris covered the sight of any battle going on. The two took one last look at each before opening the doors and finishing the fight._

0-0-0-0-0

Stevonnie opened her eyes to see a large cloud of sand and dust rising from the impact. The shield went down and Stevonnie got up. The rest of the gems were on the floor with each one making remarks on how they can feel pain everywhere.

Peridot jumped up and down in her joy. "Yes! We did it! That huge clod never knew what hit her!" She exclaimed as she ran up and hugged Greg. The human didn't do anything as he let Peridot continue talking until the gem realized what she was doing.

She let go of Greg and moved back shyly. "I mean...this was expected. Homeworld's innovation and the still useful light cannons have proven quite…" She stopped with a blush to see Greg smile at her. She dropped the posture and laughed nervously.

"Okay, truthfully I was really scared for what was going to happen, but we saved the day." Peridot said.

 _ **"Oh, Peridot. So naive in when it comes to victory, but then again since when did you ever achieve victory?"**_ The most unlikely voice said to them. The gems, Stevonnie, and Greg froze with fear as the dust settled to show a badly battered Malachite breathing hard.

"WHAT?! That's not possible! You took a direct hit! You should've separated or poofed!" Peridot complained. The Crystal Gems were just as confused.

 _ **"**_ _ **Gotta admit you got me. But You know I never could make a clone the size of me, I guess I just work well under pressure."** _ Malachite weakly responded with a smaller version of herself standing where Peridot and Greg blasted her.

Garnet got up with the gem clutching her shoulder. Malachite smiled and slowly made her way toward the better fusion. "Give up, Malachite. You can't win." Garnet groaned as she fell on to one of her knees.

"Garnet!" Stevonnie cried out, but Garnet stopped her. "You know you can't win. You're too hurt, too unstable. You'll break soon enough." Said the fusion. Malachite just stared her before swiping her hand and having a wave of water knock Garnet off her feet.

Stevonnie didn't wait any longer as they found their sword in the rocks and pulled it out. They charged forward and swung mercilessly on their enemy. Unfortunately the water kept rising up to protect her.

Malachite just took in a deep breath and plucked the hybrid up. Stevonnie's sword fell to the ground laying forgotten. "Steven, Connie!" Peridot screamed. Greg went over to one of the light cannons and said the activation code. The light cannon began glowing the normal pink glow until it sputtered out.

Peridot didn't care as she activated her helicopter fingers and blaster. Pearl and Amethyst just got up to see Peridot flying over. Malachite didn't notice as she stared at the fusion. Jasper was crying out to destroy them as now they looked more like Rose. Her pride wanted to kill them so badly.

However the side where Lapis is, it's pleading with her to let them go. Memories of the nice things Steven have done for them came into her mind. Before Malachite could open her mouth, she swatted Peridot to the ground and made her crash right into Pearl and Amethyst.

"AH! Everything hurts even more!"

"So...much...pain." Pearl whispered.

"Why did she knock me into you clods!" Peridot muttered in a daze.

Malachite turned her attention to Stevonnie. The hybrid struggled against their bonds, but Malachite stood at a crossroad. Clearly they attacked her, but she attacked first. Jasper kept ordering her to kill them and be done with it. Lapis voiced her desire to set them free. Malachite reached over and clutched the side of her head.

 _ **"WHO DO I BELIEVE?!"** _ Malachite cried out. Stevonnie and the gems stopped to see Malachite start crying. ** _"I want to kill you so badly. I want to grind your gem to mere specks, but I also want to care for you and have...fun."_**

Garnet got up and limped over. _'She's questioning her purpose. Her love from Lapis is contrasting with Jasper's hate. She'll break soon.'_

Malachite continued to mumbled incoherently as Stevonnie finally got what Lapis meant to appeal to her. They closed their eyes and let themselves break apart. Malachite quickly opened her hand and laid her palms out. Soon Connie and Steven once again appeared in Malachite's palm. Steven was wearing the shoulder plates and breastplate, while Connie was wearing the strap to the sword and the pink gauntlets.

"Malachite." Steven started. He looked at Connie and nodded. Connie nodded back and stepped back. "I'm sorry for hurting you and getting you confused on what you're suppose to do." Malachite just stared at him as Steven walked over to her thumb and hugged it. "But you don't have to listen to just Lapis and Jasper. You're quite the experience, I'm sorry you weren't a good one."

Malachite stared at the Quartz boy before looking around her. The beach was destroyed along with the beach house. And before that, Beach City was a massive wreck. Guilt washed over Malachite as she tuned out both Jasper and Lapis and began to think for herself. The emotions flowing through her began to come in and she felt remorseful.

Her actions were brought on by following the two minds within her stole her will to think for herself. Jasper told her to destroy and to fight. Lapis forcefully imprisoned her under the ocean to protect the planet from herself.

 ** _"I'm sorry too. I never thought for myself. I'm not two beings, but at the same time I'm not one. But I could've acted like one and I just let those two push me around."_** Malachite stared at Steven and gently rubbed her thumb against the boy. She smiled at how soft he was and put both him and Connie on the ground.

Garnet ran up to them and hugged them both. Malachite watched them before wondering how it felt to be Garnet. One composed of love and not pain or hatred. _**'I wasn't ready.'** _ Malachite took her possibly last look at the earth and saw the sunrise. She smiled one last time before the fusion began glowing.

"What's going on?"

"Her form's breaking. She's unfusing!" Garnet said as the light began to shrink down. Jasper's gem returned to it's original color as did Lapis's gem. The light separate and dropped two exhausted gems on the beach.

Jasper coughed as she sat up. Her vision was blurry and everything was too bright. Lapis landed softly against the sand. Steven's eyes turned to stars as he broke free from Garnet's grasp and ran over to Lapis.

Lapis opened her eyes and smelled the sea salt air. The orange sky greeted her as Lapis realized what happened. Before she open her mouth, the small child ran up and tackle hugged Lapis. The blue gem gasped in surprise, but didn't stop the laughter from coming out the two.

"I freed you!" Steven said with joy in his words. Lapis smiled as tears peaked over her eyes. "You're right. For the second time you freed me from my prison." She laughed as she held Steven close. Connie ran up and stopped to see Lapis gripping Steven tightly.

"Thank you, Steven." Lapis whispered. Connie smiled at the two and walked over. Steven managed to turn his head to Connie and cried happily. The girl walked over and hugged them.

Peridot found Garnet and moved as fast as she could. "What happened? Where's Malachite." Garnet pointed at Steven and Connie hugging a laughing Lapis and Peridot looked at them with awe.

"She separated?" Peridot said. Garnet nodded as Amethyst and Pearl arrived on the scene. Greg was seen running over along with Dr. Maheswaran with medical supplies. "Guys, what happened?" Garnet didn't answer them as she watched the three beings.

"Wait, if Lapis is there...where is Jasp-" Amethyst started before and orange fist landed square on her jaw. Pearl barely reached when a foot kicked her on the small of back. Peridot and Garnet jumped back before anything hit them. Greg and Dr. Maheswaran barely rolled out of the way as Jasper launched herself right to Garnet.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and threw a straight jab and caused a huge shockwave. Lapis, Connie, and Steven were thrown into the water as the shockwave faded. Garnet grunted as she was pushing against the crash helmet Jasper has.

"We have an even score you runt. How bout we fix that?"

"Fine with me." Peridot gave a small 'eep' as Garnet and Jasper threw their first punches. Both their visors broke underneath their strength as the two began throwing more and more and more. Small booms could be heard as the two continued to fight. Lapis took both Steven and Connie and flew near Greg.

They landed and Lapis tumbled a little at her landing. Steven and Connie got their ground and watched Garnet fight Jasper. Jasper fired one more shot before Garnet blocked it and shot a right hook straight at her temple. This knocked Jasper to the floor with Garnet standing above her. "Two for me, one for you."

Jasper growled animalistically as she clenched her right hand. Garnet walked over to her with her gauntlet ready to finish it. Steven and Connie cheered for Garnet as did Amethyst and Pearl. The two gems wanted to join in, but their forms suffered too much and they couldn't move.

"It's over." Garnet said as she turned Jasper around. Sand flew up and blindsided her as Garnet flinched at the sudden loss of sight. Lapis glared at the dirty trick and sprung out her wings. Jasper grabbed Garnet and headbutted her hard. Garnet crumpled to the floor with a bad mark on her forehead. She tried to get up, but could barely move her body.

"I can't believe I had to resort to a dirty tactic to defeat such an obviously weak opponent."

Lapis couldn't watch anymore and flew forward. Jasper saw her coming and caught the punch Lapis tried to throw. "Nice try, but I know your moves." Steven ran forward with his shield ready, but Greg stopped him. Connie and her mother were trying to get Rose's sword.

"Wait." Greg said. Before Steven could ask why, a small green light was fired straight at Jasper. Jasper let go of Lapis and turned to see Peridot holding her ground. She was breathing heavy from the huge amount of fear pulsing through her.

Lapis got up as fast as she could and tried to get away. Jasper, however grabbed her and threw her towards Steven. Peridot felt regret as Jasper charged right at her. "Oops." She activated her helicopter fingers and gained some altitude. The orange gem rolled into a ball and flew straight at her.

Peridot gave an 'oof' once Jasper caught her and brought her down to Earth. Lapis and Steven got themselves ready as Connie ran up to Steven with Rose's sword ready. Greg and Dr. Maheswaran stepped back as the three prepared to fight Jasper.

Jasper landed on top of Peridot with her foot on her throat. "You're gonna pay for that." However the ocean rose above her and Jasper found Lapis raising it above them. "Let her go!"

Peridot struggled to move Jasper's foot before activating her blaster and raising it to face Jasper. The bigger gem quickly grabbed it and aimed it towards Lapis. Peridot accidently fired and hit Lapis square in the chest. Lapis fell into the water with her dress and skin burning from the blast.

"Lapis!" Peridot said before Jasper put more pressure on her throat. Steven and Connie ran as fast as they could, but Peridot poofed. Her gem laid gently against the sand and her limb enhancers sprawled on the floor.

"Huh, I guess I was right. The latest limb enhancers, able to make a simple Peridot last longer in battle. I need to send Yellow Diamond and her scientists some new notes on to fix this problem." Jasper said as she picked up Peridot's gem. The green rock shined brightly in the rising sun and Jasper squeezed her hand around it.

Before she could shatter it in the palm of her hands, Stevonnie leapt up and kneed her in the face. Jasper gave a surprised look as she was knocked down and lost the gem in her hand. The hybrid landed with Peridot in their hands and bubbled her. "Don't worry Peridot, I'll get her." They pressed the bubble and sent it straight to the temple.

Stevonnie looked around and found Lapis trying to get up and Greg with Pearl and Amethyst. And Dr. Maheswaran tried her best to fix up Garnet. Summoning their shield, Stevonnie stopped Jasper's headbutt. "Not this time Jasper, this time we're gonna beat you."

Jasper scoffed at them and Stevonnie simply got into a stance. During their fusion dance, Steven and Connie dropped Rose's sword and really needed it. Jasper and Stevonnie jumped forward and clashed in the air. Jasper outclassed them in everything: speed, strength, tactics. But defense was what Stevonnie did best and her shield stopped any incoming blows.

"Is that all you got?!" Jasper roared. Stevonnie just lifted up her shield and held her stance. The gem huffed angrily before charging. Stevonnie held their stance until the right moment. Just when Jasper tried to punch them, Stevonnie let it hit the shield, twist with the momentum, and strike Jasper in the back with their shield.

Once she was disoriented, Stevonnie dropped the shield and grabbed the hilt of Rose's sword. The pink blade soon graced the air with a pink arc of light surrounding Stevonnie as they spun around with it.

'I can't risk another shield. It'll drain too much.' Stevonnie thought as she prepared herself. Jasper got herself together and found Stevonnie staring down at her. "That blade...that's the blade responsible for many gem's defeats, but it's going to take more than a relic of the past to beat me."

Stevonnie chuckled. "This blade is as sharp as my mind and reflexes and if you haven't noticed I'm pretty smart and fast." Jasper chuckled along as she rolled into a ball and shot herself right at Stevonnie. Putting the blade into the scabbard on her back, Stevonnie crossed her arms and let the gauntlets take the full force of Jasper's attack. They were pushed back with their feet digging in deeper and deeper into the sand.

Stevonnie shifted their weight and let Jasper hit the ground hard. They panted as Jasper pulled herself out of the ground. Stevonnie looked at the gauntlets and saw they were broken. They removed them and drew their sword.

"So are you gonna fight me seriously or are you gonna continue playing defense?" Jasper asked. Stevonnie swung the pink blade and cut the edges of Jasper's hair. The gem felt her aggression grow as she continously dodged each swing.

Pearl had Greg hold her up and tried pulling out her spear. "Pearl, stop! If you continue this then you'll run yourself dead."

"They-they need me. I'll worry about myself later." Pearl responded as she separated herself from Greg. Pearl ran a few feet before falling down on her face. Tears pricked over her eyes as she watched Stevonnie and Jasper continue their battle. Flashbacks of Rose fighting a similar opponent came to her mind and she wanted more than anything to jump in the fray to save them.

Jasper panted as she was easily drained from her fight with Garnet and the gems. Stevonnie saw this and pointed the sword right at Jasper. "Give up and I will spare you." The orange gem stop panting and her face contorted to that of pure rage. She appeared right in front of their blade and snapped Rose's sword. Stevonnie couldn't react as Jasper grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down on to the sand. Before the hybrid could move, two large hands wrapped themselves around Stevonnie's throat.

The air was slowly cutting off from their windpipe and Stevonnie struggled to move at all. They kicked and struggled as Jasper smiled at them losing. "Die, you organic freak." She said.

Then two rocks shattered against her head and Jasper looked to see Dr. Maheswaran and Greg panting with broken rock handles. She gave them a look before letting one of her hands go and punching the ground. It cracked the ground and knocked the two humans on the floor.

Stevonnie's hand moved around and felt the handle of Rose's now destroyed sword. Taking what's left their strength and blade, the fusion quickly swung the broken blade and plunged the blade deep into Jasper's neck.

The warrior gem gasped in surprise as she let Stevonnie go as she moved away from them. Pearl was crawling over with Amethyst holding her up only to see Jasper holding in a pink hilt in her neck. Garnet was no longer there as she defused and in her place was Ruby and Sapphire.

"Guys!" Ruby said as they surrounded Stevonnie and Jasper. Lapis was up with her chest badly burned from Peridot's blast, but still kicking. The blue gem saw the other gems walking toward Stevonnie now standing. Greg and Dr. Maheswaran had small scratches as they found Stevonnie standing up and walking toward Jasper.

The gem warrior didn't say any words, but felt claustrophobic from all her enemies surrounding her. She slipped and fell on her back. Stevonnie continued walking till they overshadowed Jasper. And from Jasper's perspective, Stevonnie's shape was very similar to Rose and she took the blade out of her neck.

"It's over Jasper. This battle's over." Stevonnie said. Jasper laughed at them as she looked at the blade. "It's never over." Stevonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I refuse to accept I lost to you traitors. Rose, you have so much to pay for and I'm looking forward to the time I hold your gem in my hand. I promise I'll never stop till I defeat you. Until then have a test of my vengeance." Jasper said before throwing the broken handle at Stevonnie.

The hybrid caught the handle and watched Jasper laugh weakly. "I won't give up." Before she finally poofed. Her gem plopped onto the ground and the victors of today's battle walked over it and stared at the gem. Pearl had her spear out as Ruby had her gauntlets. "Let's shatter her."

"I agree. That gem needs to pay." Ruby said. Before the two could do anything, Stevonnie reached down and bubbled up Jasper. "What?" Everyone said as Stevonnie tapped the bubble and straight to the temple.

"We won't shatter any gems. I won't let any of gem shatter under my watch." Stevonnie said. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. "But Stevonnie-"

"No, buts. Besides we need to start cleaning up." Greg and the others looked around and saw the damage to Beach and town. "Yeah they're kinda right." Amethyst said sheepishly. The group gave a small laugh as Lapis walked over and leaned onto Stevonnie. "Can we rest first? Being trapped in that fusion and getting shot kinda tires out a gem."

Stevonnie laughed and he gems prepared to help clean up.

0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Well that's all for this story, but don't you worry I'm working on an epilogue right away. Anyways I'd like to thank all the adoring readers for their support of this story. It feels weird that a one-shot would be continued to this multi-chapter story. So once again thank you and prepare for a sweet epilogue._**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Steven woke up in his bed at the sound of wood being nailed together. He looked right next to him to see Garnet pressing her fingers down and pushing the nails into the wood. "Good morning Steven."

"Morning Garnet, where's everyone else?"

"Oh they're helping around town. Malachite pulled quite a number on Beach City. Amethyst went to help Vidalia and Sour Cream. Pearl's with Connie's mother out providing medical care for anyone that hurt themselves during repair. Lapis is out helping control the flooding in some areas. And I think Peridot is out helping your father on the car wash."

Steven got up and stretched. Though Garnet was doing a good job repairing the house, it was still suffering several gaping holes. The boy shrugged before Garnet stood up and cracked her fingers. "Well I'm out of nails. And since you're up, you and Connie can help me get some more supplies from the store."

"But, Connie's not he-" Connie's voice rang out and made Steven look behind to see Connie running toward the house. "Steven! Are you up, cause we need some more help fixing some more of the houses." Garnet picked up Steven and she jumped toward Connie. The fusion landed and put Steven on the ground.

"Hey Connie. Morning hug!" Steven said as he hugged Connie. Connie managed to spread her arms before Steven hugged her. The gem on Steven's stomach lit up and Stevonnie fell to the ground. They glanced at their form before immediately separating. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that!"

"No Steven, it's alright! I mean, we just need to stop syncing so well." Garnet grinned at the two before placing her hands on their heads. "Don't feel so embarrassed you two, it's good that you can fuse this so well."

"Right Garnet." The fusion smiled at them before walking into town. The two followed her and saw everyone they knew trying to fix their shops and homes. Near the fry shop, PeeDee and Ronaldo were fixing the windows.

"You know after this I could use your help interviewing one of the new gems. That blue one or the green one. It'll be great for my blog."

"I don't know I think we should respect their privacy." PeeDee responded. The trio watching them quickly left as Ronaldo began to rant about how this could answer so many questions he had about the stories going around.

Stopping at Fish Stew Pizza, they found Buck and Mayor Dewey pulling up the new sign to the pizza place. "Ah, it feels good to finally have something not broken by Steven's...aunts? Because I don't think Mr. Universe's insurance can cover all the damage." Dewey said.

"Just pull up the sign. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can finish repairing the houses." Garnet pulled the two away and finally stopped to see the car wash almost completely fixed.

"It needs a new sign." Peridot's voice said. Steven and Connie got curious and looked to see Greg and Peridot looking at the space where the sign normally is. "I don't think so. I mean what's the point."

Peridot scoffed at his reason. "I've observed how you humans do 'business' and I worry that your car washing career may come to an end when you lose all your customers. I'm simply giving you the option to make your establishment call more people over."

"But I'm the only car wash person in the area. I don't think I need to. Besides when did you care for my business? Is it because you care?" Steven and Connie snickered at Peridot's twitchy eye as she turned to Greg with a small green blush. "And if I do? So what, I'm trying to help out a friend."

Garnet shifted her glasses as she saw Greg pat Peridot on the back. "I'm just making sure. You know what I'll consider your idea. It might work, but I want Steven to be creative consultant." Peridot smiled at her idea being accepted and she shyly pushed up her glasses.

Her regeneration after the battle resulted in her appearance looking vaguely the same, but with a few minor differences. She was about as tall as she was with the limb enhancers and her visor was replaced with simple glasses. Besides that her hair was less pointy and had more flow like Lapis's.

"Fine, I suppose Steven can help." Peridot said as she took a step back and looked at her feet. They later left and rolled up their sleeves to help repairs.

 _The holographic doors opened as Yellow Diamond walked in. "Speak. Peridot."_

 _"Um, yes. We've detected high powers from former Kindergarten planet 4005069."_

 _"What?"_

 _The peridot quickly pulled up the forming cocoon of the Cluster. "The incubated Cluster, my Diamond. On the planet where Rose Quartz has...defected to."_

 _Yellow Diamond placed a hand on her chin before a small smile graced her lips. "Oh? Has the energy detected come from the Cluster itself? It's surprising, especially since it shouldn't be forming so early. Oh well."_

 _"No my diamond. The gem energy detected has been from two gems, a fusion specifically. Remnants of a Jasper and a...Lapis Lazuli." Yellow Diamond's eyes narrowed at the second Gems name. "Surely you are mistaken. The Lazuli's have been purged from all Homeworld classes, especially since there was no need for any water bending gems here."_

 _"A-Actually, we do have files of a Lapis Lazuli returning from the same planet and you personally placed a Jasper over her." Yellow Diamond took a glance at the files where it showed a restrained Lapis trying to make sense of her situation. "Forgive me, but it seems my memory has not been the best. Now a Malachite was formed on Earth. For what purpose exactly?"_

 _"Well, reports have brought up that a few Crystal Gems have been captured by Jasper and Peridot when they returned to Earth. Allegedly they also captured a weakened Rose Quartz before the somehow escape_ d. _Last transmission was the Peridot sending a distress signal from her escape pod."_

 _"This is most unexpected. Not only are there remnants of Crystal Gems, but Rose Quartz still stands. Send in the gem hunters." The peridot froze at the mention of them. "P-please forgive me, my Diamond, but isn't that a bit much. If a Jasper and Peridot can capture them, surely we can-"_

 _Yellow Diamond turned her head and the ground slightly shook at her power. The peridot felt everything grow cold as a flame like aura began surrounding Yellow Diamond. "Do not question my orders. Rose Quartz is a dangerous gem. She alone is a valid reason to send them in. Now put my orders into action. Add surveillance to their gems. I want to watch everything."_

 _"Y-yes, my diamond. Sending deploying orders." Yellow_ _Diamond just gave a small 'hmph' and left the gem to do their jobs._

 _She walked down the hall and gingerly touched her gem. The scratch was still there and Yellow Diamond grimaced at the injury._

 _0-0-0-0_

Well that's all for the Fusion Showoff. I'm going to attempt a sequel and I look forward to what you guys think. Now until then happy new year and see you then.


	10. Chapter 10

i guess I forgot to tell you guys, but I now have the sequel story out for Fusion Showoff. It's You Think We Haven't Noticed. Several cheers have been posted and I look forward to what you guys have to say. And most of all, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
